El Sustituto
by shikasaga-chan
Summary: -Si algún dia me encuentro con él, estoy segura de que ese día moriré, por que no tengo el valor para matarlo, pero estoy segura que el me matará a mi-... -Soy una bestia que se guia por sus instintos... y mis instintos quieren poseer a esa chica...- (relaciones extrañas, deseos suicidas, o Amores imposibles... ¿que será? )
1. pasado presente

Bueno esta es la primer historia que publico espero les guste

Los pensamientos de los personajes están en _cursiva y algunos entre _()

* * *

**Pasado presente**

Una brisa llega a la orilla del mar donde acaricia su fino rostro y el aire juguetea con su cabello tan oscuro como la noche y sedoso como nunca antes.

El joven no toma en cuenta todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, no es capaz de admirar la belleza del paisaje esta perdido…perdido en sus vagos recuerdos…en sus más bajos instintos…

_-De pequeña…desde que entro a la escuela nunca perdió de vista a mi hermano… no era capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos hacia él…era extremadamente divertido verla sufrir con esas mejillas rosadas y esos ojos que se salían de órbita al verlo y que aun con eso brillaban tanto como el sol…-_

-¿Cómo otra vez pensando en esa mocosa?... ¿Cómo es posible…como es que me acuerdo de todo eso…tiene mucho tiempo?...solo es deseo…si solo el deseo de una fantasía con esa que mi hermano aun que no quisiera endiosaba…es solo porque si el leyera mi mente vería como disfrutaría cada mordida que quisiera darle a esa piel tan…suave, blanca y cálida…tal vez hasta dulce- se decía en voz baja que tan solo él y su conciencia oían

-(seguro que solo es atracción…mira que esa cara de felicidad no se oculta tan fácilmente…. ¿tu crees que yo siendo tu me creo eso?)- que conciencia tan fastidiosa

- me estas molestando sabes…-sin darse cuenta y teniendo un poco de rabia consigo mismo de la nada un kunai bastante singular apareció y un hilo de sangre corrió por su palma.

-vaya que soy estúpido…quien se…-sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa…-esta… ¡mugre!... ¿que no la había tirado hace algún tiempo?...¿Cómo es que aun la conservo?-

Flash back

-¡konnichiwa! ¡Ya llegamos!- una escandalosa niña entro por la puerta

-a…konnichiwa…sakura-san – la mujer de la casa la recibió calidamente, ya se había acostumbrado a verla entrar de esa forma.

- bienvenido sasuke-kun – Volteo a ver al niño que venía atrás de la escandalosa niña de pelo rosa.

-Hola… mamá, vamos a trabajar en la sala de estudio- queriendo ocultar las ganas de abrazarla como lo hacia esa mocosa.

Al fondo de la sala un niño unos años mayos que sasuke observaba – ¿y… que yo estoy pintado…soy fantasma o están ciegos?-

-¡Itachi! No me hables tan así…- dijo la niña

-¿como es eso de "tan así"?- te pregunte

- pues así, como…de así…es que me espantaste- dijiste acercandote a mi y dándome un zape aprovechando que me había agachado

- hola- sonreíste y me abrazaste; eso sí que no me lo esperaba tu no eras así con nadie y mucho menos si era cercano a tu amor platónico, sin embargo ese abrazo fue muy reconfortante…la verdad me hacía falta que alguien me abrazara con esa fuerza y alegría… esa inocencia dulce y sincera que tu expresabas fue … extraña… lo más divertido de todo fue ver a mi hermano con esos ojos fuera de órbita, él nunca pensó que tu llegarías a hacer algo como eso… nunca pensó que me abrasarías como en ese momento…

Después de la comida me levante y despedí…

Recogí mi plato y lo lleve a la cocina…tu me viste ir y regresar… - bueno familia me voy-

-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntaste

- Voy a entrenar…-

- wooo! Vas a ir a entrenar… yo… quiero verte entrenar… te puedo acompañar… quiero verte por favor déjame verte solo será esta vez y nunca volveré a pedírtelo plissss ¿si?, además no soy la única que quiere verte…Sasuke también tiene curiosidad…vamos ¿si? - saltaste de la silla y me tomaste la mano, jalaste mi manga mientras me mirabas con esos ojos de cachorro que definitivamente eran convencedores…

-Está bien vamos- definitivamente tu don era ese, convencerme de que cumpliera todas las cosas que tu quisieras.

El lugar donde entrenaba era un bosque muy bonito, en el centro había un lugar sumamente especial…era el lugar donde yo entrenaba…

Un descuido…solo un segundo para que una catástrofe sucediera… tu viste una flor muy bonita y mi kunai ya estaba en el aire para el peor de los males era mi ultimo lanzamiento y ya no tenía mas kunais para lanzar… voltié a ver a sasuke que me vio con desesperación y un poco de molestia… luego cambien mi vista hacia ti … y tu estabas muy asustada como para moverte sin embargo aun es esa situación me sonreíste…lo único que se me ocurrió fue correr hacia ti y abrazarte con fuerza.

Tu solo te dejaste apresar por mis brazos y tu mirada se poso en mis ojos tranquilamente hasta que sentiste algo frio que corría por tu frente… por impulso me empujarte y yo te solté rasgaste tu falda (_que de por si no era muy larga_), tomaste mi brazo y lo vendaste para que dejara de sangrar…

A unos metros Sasuke vio lo que hiciste y me miraste con recelo…pero eso no me importo al ver esos ojos verdes ahogarse en un mar de lágrimas…

Fin del flash back

-Itachi…- la vos gruesa lo hizo reaccionar y voltear hacia atrás para ver a su compañero

-Kisame…- fue lo único que pronuncio el de la cabellera larga

-Itachi…-se detuvo a pensar lo que diría…. No quería que su compañero se pusiera de malas, no era sano para Kisame- creo que…has estado muy rarito últimamente… tu ya no estás en este mundo… pareces un novio esperando ver a su novia entrar por la puerta… excitado y con ansias-

Itachi no podía creer lo que su compañero le había dicho…como es que era posible que eso fuese lo que reflejase, según él había tomado todas las precauciones para que nadie notase esos pensamientos que lo estaban comenzando a hostigar de mas.

-Sabes no te equivocas tanto…- le hizo una seña a su compañero para que se sentase junto a él- desde aquella vez que visitamos konoha… no he podido olvidar su rostro y esos ojos llenos de resentimiento hacia el invasor de aquel momento…Oroshimaru… - se recostó en el pasto y continuo platicando – se veía tan feroz…y es que la verdad ya no era una niña… (Aunque_ cuando iba a casa no me disgustaba su presencia… esa ocasión fue diferente… como si dentro de mi hubiera despertado algo… parecido a la simpatía o mejor dicho algo como "deseo"_) se que cuando regresara ya no sería una niña... pero no pude imaginarme que estaría tan bien como la vi-

-Creo que ya encontré la razón de tu actitud…esa niña es lo que no te está dejando dormir…-Kisame sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió toda su espalda, sabía que decir algo como eso era igual a decir "matame"…pero también sabía que Itachi le había confiado esto porque l consideraba su amigo y compañero y estaba en la obligación de decírselo.

Itachi se levanto de un solo jalón del suelo – no creo que ese sea mi problema para dormir- sin embargo para su compañero eso era muy simple…Itachi estaba siendo víctima de la belleza de esa niña y nadie más que Itachi sería capaz de salvar a el mismo Itachi de la perdición – pero ahora tengo el deseo de calmar esos pensamientos que tengo de ella y de apagar esos deseos y fantasías

-bien seguro pronto encontraras la oportunidad de acercártele- Kisame se paro y camino hacia la entrada de la casa que estaba tras ellos; Itachi lo siguió.

- si ya encontrare la forma de acercarme a ella- solo sonrió sombríamente y cerró la puerta.

* * *

hasta aqui termina el primer capitulo...

dejen reviews y opinen


	2. ¿Donde Estan?

**¿Dónde están?**

-Solo un poco de perfume- mientras su poco de perfume era la mitad de una botella - y eso es todo... ¡qué bueno que Ino me dio el tip para ahorrar y ser más bella de lo que ya era! - (_necesito el dinero si jiraiya lo sigue estafando_) definitivamente esa joven era tan vanidosa como fuerte. El reflejo del espejo le dijo que era la hora de pavonearse por la calle, así que tomo su pequeña bolsa y Salió de casa.

Definitivamente salir y que todos le saludaran la hacían sentirse aun mas importante y espectacular

-_¿Aun no te la crees verdad? _- Su mente atosigadora empezó a fastidiar - _¡shuu! Calla por favor_ - se dijo mientras intentaba no perder el equilibrio por los tacones y las piedritas del camino - _Ya sé que nunca pensamos que esto sería posible... pero realmente le quiero y no me arrepiento de haberle dicho que si..._- se dijo -_ ¡si eres una mala amiga! Eso es lo que eres ... cómo pudiste decirle que si sabiendo que Hinata le amaba desde antes que tu le amaras como ahora... solo en tu cabeza esta esa gran traición... _- una venita empezó a saltar en su frente -_¡Shuu! ¡A callar te he dicho! ¡Yo no soy la culpable de que Naruto me haya elegido a mí! Y mucho menos que ella se esconda o se desmaye cada vez que le ve... además Naruto a se lo había dejado claro y ella no es una persona que guarde resentimientos, mínimo ella sabe perder con dignidad... _- se detuvo al ver que ya estaba en el lugar que su novio le había indicado - _ahora ya cállate y déjame disfrutar de la tarde_ - y sin titubear entro a la pequeña fonda que era la favorita de Naruto.

No era el lugar más lujoso pero era acogedor además Naruto se había encargado de prepararle una sorpresa... un lugar exclusivo para una pareja... con velitas en el centro de la mesa y con unas rosas rojas con una nota:

_Sakura muchas gracias por venir...de verdad te amo y no sabes lo feliz que soy a tu lado. _

_(¡Hay es muy tierno!... es un tonto pero un tonto muy tierno)- _en su rostro una sonrisa se le dibujo y un suspiro se le escapo.

-El se ha esmerado mucho en esta ocasión... - el viejo que atendía le sonrió

-si no esperaba menos de él- sonrió orgullosa de su novio

-¿Quieres que te sirva algo...?-

- no...gracias lo esperare- le sonrió nuevamente

Le pareció que ya había pasado un buen rato pero no se desespero, espero un poco mas....de repente un rugido en su estomago le hizo ver que definitivamente ya había tardado... voltio a ver las velitas y se dio cuenta que definitivamente ya era mucho tiempo el que había esperado ya que ya no había nada más que la cera totalmente deshecha y un mechoncito muy cenizo. Sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas pero se hizo la fuerte y salió de ichikaru con la frente en alto...ya afuera camino un buen rato...

(_¿Donde estará?... ¿Por qué me dejó plantada?...el nunca..._) ya no pudo más y sus lagrimas corrieron con suavidad sobre sus mejillas a las que el rubor se le había ido (¿_por qué?...el no es capaz... no no no...)_ sus lagrimas empezaban a ahogarle y el nudo que tenía en la garganta le asfixiaba con rudeza.

Su camino esa sin destino alguno y sin darse cuanta fue a dar a un bar a donde jiraiya y kakashi iban después de largo tiempo sin verse o después de las misiones definitivamente no era un lugar para una joven pero poco le importaba...estaba completamente devastada y según shikamaru a veces lo mejor es ahogar las penas en alcohol...así que sin más que pensar se seco las lagrimas y entro a aquel sitio; se sentó en la mesa más alejada posible y pidió un trago de lo más fuerte que tuvieran...la copa tardo mas en llegar que ella en tomársela...

Carraspeó un poco la garganta - mesero tráigame una botella... entre más grande sea mucho mejor- le enseño la copa y se seco las lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar como margaritas en primavera.

A lo lejos un joven de pálido aspecto la vio y se le acerco con mucha curiosidad ya que solo se le figuraba pero no podía distinguirla.

-¿Sakura? - se tallo los ojos asombrado

-¿mm?- contesto ella sin tomarle mucha importancia y con unas mejillas coloreadas que indicaban que ya estaba más borracha que nadie

-¿Cómo es que tu estas aquí? Hasta donde yo sé tú no tomas-tomó asiento junto a ella para evitar que se callera de la silla

- pusssss ya vezzzz como da vueltas el munddddo...io tampoco me imajine estarrrr agi bebiennndo cobo alcohoooolica sin llenadego- dijo a punto de caer al suelo si no es por el joven que estaba a su lado

-vamonos no soporto ver que pidas mas de ese veneno...vamos párate- la tomo del brazo fuertemente y la llevo a la barra para que pagara

-¿Cuánto le debe?-

-si zzeñorrrr ¿güanto le debo?-dijo sin poder si quiera mantenerse en pie...por lo que callo al suelo y no ollo la cantidad

Pero el joven que la acompañaba pago y se agacho para levantarla

-anda párate ya no seas huevona- le dijo jalándola hacia arriba

- no no degame... aquí en el suelo es donddde debo estaggg... aquí jundto a la basura...- se solto a llorar nuevamente y el perdiendo un poco la calma la tomo entre sus brazos y la saco ya estando afuera ella lo empujo y cayeron al suelo, él empezó a perder la calma y se desespero a un mas al ver que empezaba a chispear...pronto empezaron a caer gotas más grandes que empezaron a mojar todo, así que aun más molesto la levanto y se la echo como si llevase un costal de papas en la espalda.

-¡oie tu bajame! ...¡bajame ahora mismo!-gritaba y pataleaba tanto como podía

- ¡te voy a llevar a tu casa! ¡Y mañana temprano le diré a tsunade donde te fui a encontrar!

-no no...por favor a mi casa no me lleves- suplico y se calmo un poco antes de empezar a llorar por enésima vez

- no quieres ir a tu casa... entonces te llevo con tsunade o con Ino- dijo cambiando de dirección en rumbo a la casa de la hokage

- no no con ninguna de las dos- dijo sin dejar de llorar - me van a hacer preguntas y me van a regañar-

-y eso es lo menos que te mereces por hacer estupideces como esta- le dijo y aprovechando la situación le dio un pellizcó en la pierna

-¡no oie no me pellizques!...-

-bueno si no quieres ir a alguno de los lujares que de dije ¿a dónde te llevo?-

- de vuelta al bar-

-estúpida no vas a regresar a ese lugar- esto le estaba colmando la paciencia

-¿en tu casa tienes alcohol?-

-si... ¿por?-

-Entonces vamos a tu casa-

-eres una interesada-

-anda anda a tu casa ¿que no vez que ya se me está revolviendo la panza?- le dijo sakura con un tono de "estoy a punto de vomitar"

En unos minutos llegaron a una casa con un jardín muy descuidado al frente y una puesta que rechinaba al abrir, demasiado tétrica por fuera pero por dentro era muy bonita.

El la tiro en un sillón y se sentó en una silla frente de ella

-¿Qué y el alcohol a qué hora?- dijo ella empezando a buscar en un mueble de madera que se veía muy fino

-No te lo voy a dar- dijo apresurándose a arrebatárselo de las manos y levantándolo lo más arriba posible

-Hey eso no se vale...dámelo ahora - se intento trepar en el joven enredándose con los pies en su cintura y saltando como chango

El simplemente no carburo a tiempo hasta que vio sus pechos a punto de asfixiarlo y perdiendo el equilibrio cayó al suelo con el intento de chango que quedo feliz con la botella y sin ningún tipo de preocupación por el bochornoso momento que le acababa de hacer pasar a la persona que ahora se encontraba debajo de ella.

-está bien trágatela y ahógate en alcohol, pero yo creo que lo mejor sería que platicaras de lo que te pasa no que te desquitaras con una botella- se levantó dándole la espalda y cerrando las ventanas por donde la brisa de la lluvia se metía sin control.

-¿te guento?...ok no insistas te guento...lo único que passso es que otra vezzz la persona a la que quiero me abandono...otra vezzzz se fue y me dejo sola...- empezó a recordad el dia en que sasuke se fue

-a que te refieres- volteo a verla con un poco de interés y deduciendo de una sola persona a la que se refería...sin embargo estaba hablando en plural así que debían de ser dos.

-¿gomo que a quien me refiero? al ese estúpido cegado por la venganza con el que desperdicie toda mi infancia....ese estúpido... uchija sasuke y el otro su amigo que es aun más estúpido...y que es mi novio desde hace.....hace.....mmm....quien sabe cuánto tiempo... pero que pues si es mi novio...- se le corto la voz - Naruto- la dulzura con la que dijo su nombre fue menos que el coraje con que lo recordó

El solo abrió los ojos como dos enormes platos (_su novio era NARUTO... así que esa es la razón por la que esta así...)_

-¿Donde están? ... ¿Por qué siempre se olvidan de mi?...yo se que a sasuke nunca le importe...pero Naruto... el siempre fue mi sombra el que me cuido donde quiera que fuese y en la situación en la que estuviere... ¿Por qué me dejaron?... ¿soy tan mala que por eso se fueron?- se solto a llorar nuevamente

-sakura cálmate si... sasuke hace mucho que se fue...-

-si pero ¡¡Naruto!! ...¿Por qué se fue él?...tal vez se arrepintió y esta con Hinata- se intento poner de pie pero fracaso y se cayó al suelo nuevamente

- ooo tal vez tsunade le llamo de urgencia a una misión... recuerda que él está al servicio de konoha al igual que nosotros- le dijo sentándose en el sillón

- ¡no no Sai! Eso no es así por que si hubiera sido una misión tsunade ya me hubiera dicho o Naruto me habría dejado un recado...Sai ¿y si Naruto no me quiere?- bajo la mirada y tomo el último trago que pudo -primero sasuke y ahora Naruto...y después que tu Sai... ¿tú también me vas a abandonar?-se solto a llorar

El no le respondió...se estaba durmiendo y lo último que escucho fue a sakura llorando.

Más tarde se despertó y tropezó con un bulto que dormía a sus pies... (_definitivamente es hermosa aun mas con ese vestido rojo con su gran escote por enfrente que deja ver sus dos grandes y blancos atributos... y no se diga el corte con el que cae es elegante y corto, para finalizar ese pequeño corte en la pierna derecha que definitivamente es una tentación...)_ su mente estaba llegando muy lejos.

_Basta Sai será mejor que la quietes de ahí._ Así que asiendo un gran esfuerzo para dejar de lado sus bajos instintos la tomo en sus brazos como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y la subió a su cuarto donde la dejo en la cama y le encimo las cobijas.

* * *

bueno me costo un poco de trabajo subir esto pero aqui se los dejo....disfrutenlo y sigan opinando


	3. cielo mar y tierra

**Cielo Tierra y Mar**

El cuarto estaba muy bien recogido e impecable, sobre la cama una muñeca de porcelana parecía nunca despertar…

-definitivamente eres todo un espectáculo…sakura…-susurro mientras le quitaba los cabellos que tapaban el rostro de la susodicha, el se espanto un poco al ver que ella se movió…pensó que ella se había dado cuenta que la observaba, sin embargo no despertó siguió sumergida en sus sueños.

(_Definitivamente es muy provocadora…sin embargo no olvido que es la novia de mi amigo…y que esta borracha…_)-sonrió y se aparto de ella.

Esa noche el durmió en la sala.

Al día siguiente…

-vamos sakura ya levántate…¡ floja cruda!- aventándole una toalla en la cabeza a la cama haciendo que ella se molestase

-¡oye!...-se sentó en la cama a toda prisa y quedo muy apenada pues Sai solo andaba en toalla de baño (_hooo…por favor que alguien me golpee…Sai en una mini toalla de ¡baño!_)

-hey me empiezo a sentir ultrajado…deja de verme de esa forma quieres…- se paro junto a ella y le despeino con su mano…

-jajajajaja-de verdad estaba muy nerviosa – ¿ultrajado? Ni te emoción es si…yo…- (_¡aa sakura! Definitivamente tu también te sentirías así si él te viera como tú lo vez… ¡sierra la boca se te va a meter una mosca!_) Se reprendió a si misma.

-Con esa tolla te puedes secar…el baño esta en el pasillo a mano izquierda…- le dijo mientras el buscaba una playera que ponerse de entre las mil negras iguales que tenia -puedes usar la bata que está en el baño…-

-¿he?- definitivamente su cerebro andaba medio desconectado – ¡aaa…achu!-

- ¡salud!, más vale que te bañes ahora antes de que te resfríes bien una borrachera y lluvia juntos no son la mejor forma de vivir un dolor hee- dijo poniéndose la playera elegida

-he…si…- se acordó de que Naruto la había dejado sin ninguna explicación y una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas

Sai se percato de eso pero intento no darle importancia… si lo hacia lo más seguro es que terminaría abrazándola, cosa que no quería hacer ya que aun no olvidaba la manera que la noche anterior la había visto…era demasiado – anda sakura que yo tengo que terminarme de vestir… ¿o quieres que me quite la toalla enfrente de ti?

-¡ni que tuvieras algo que presumir! – dijo molesta y se paró de la cama y salió del cuarto en dirección al baño

(_¡Idiota!.... cree que soy que para andar viendo…este…bueno ….¿y que ropa me voy a poner?_) Mientras se quitaba la ropa y abría la regadera…

-¡sakura!- Desde afuera el joven le grito- en la cama te deje un vestido que te puede quedar- solo le dijo eso y bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina…preparo un café que definitivamente era único..su olor era penetrante y exquisito

Sakura desde la habitación podía oler ese café que era exclusivo de Sai.

-mmm…. vuele muy bien…-se dijo mientras subía el sierre del vestido –mmm… (_Oye sakura…¿por qué Sai tiene un vestido de mujer en su casa?…no creerás que….tal vez Sai tiene novia…o de seguro invita a sus amigas de las esquinas para quitarse el frio_)

-No no lo creo se ve que Sai no es de esos….-

-Sakura…- Sai estaba en la puerta de el cuarto pidiendo permiso para abrir.

-mmm?-

-¿Esta todo bien?....baja a desayunar- dijo Sai todavía afuera de la habitación

En ese momento Sakura abrió la puerta y estaba decidida a salir pero choco con Sai y cayeron al suelo, sakura no había sentido el cuerpo de Sai tan cerca… su piel era suave y cálida a pesar de ser tan pálida…

Sai solo la había abrazado…y era tan reconfortante…tal vez eso era lo que Sakura había querido desde ayer pero Sai no lo había entendido y hasta ese momento lo capto…después de que Sakura se aferro a su playera y lloro… en su dolor encontró alguien en quien reconfortarse.

Sai se sentía un poco estúpido… nunca había abrazado a nadie y nunca había sentido que alguien se aferrara a él como ahora ella lo hacía; se sentía culpable por no haberlo notado antes, no podía creer que él… uno de los ambus más poderosos capas de descifrar cualquier movimiento del enemigo, no se haya dado cuenta de lo que realmente necesitaba su amiga.

Por fin Sakura paró de llorar y se sentaron en el suelo y recargados en la pared…

-¿ya estas mejor? – dijo Sai dedicándole una sonrisa

- creo que si… gracias, he llegado a ser muy estúpida al llorar aquí…contigo… no te enojes…-Sakura se seco las pocas lagrimas que quedaban, pero en ese momento se sorprendió, porque el que ahora se aferraba a ella era Sai, Después de unos segundos sakura sintió sus labios humedecerse por un beso, corto muy corto pero muy significativo para Sai.

- No te preocupes…prefiero que llores con migo… a que llores sola y con una botella en la mano, no sabes lo mal que me sentí ayer al verte como te vi, así que por favor cuando quieras llorar… Considérame tu pañuelo – En ese momento el extendió la mano, para ayudarla a parce y ella le dio la mano y se levanto.

Desayunaron en silencio, ambos cada quien sumergidos en sus pensamientos, lo único que se oía era el ligero golpeteo de las cucharas al mover el café.

-Sakura…yo me tengo que ir, ¿estarás bien si te dejo sola?-

-Si no te preocupes yo también ya me voy… tengo que ir a ver a la hokage –

Ambos salieron de la casa y de fueron por diferentes caminos…Sai también había tenido la idea de ir a ver a la hokage… pero lo más prudente seria que ella fuera primero y sería mejor que ella no se atravesara en su camino. Por propia cuenta el empezó a buscar a Naruto, fue a su departamento, y no lo encontró…ni un indicio de que no estuviera…fue al bosque, y a los alrededores de konoha y no encontró nada era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

En la oficina de la hokage sakura hacia su escándalo….

-se que tu sabes donde esta…¡dímelo! ¡Dime donde esta!- sakura golpeo el escritorio, estaba volviéndose loca.

-Sakura…- no entendía la razón de esa forma tan altanera…sin embargo la entendía, el que la hubiera dejado plantada en una cita era más que un motivo para querer acecinarlo - de verdad no se de que hablas…-

-¡no se haga la tonta! Se que usted tiene algo que ver con su desaparición… así que ahora le exijo que me diga, ¡¿Dónde está Naruto?!- y volvió a golpear el escritorio

-¡Sakura! Cálmate- hay estaba en su límite y le propino una buena cachetada que se le marco en el rostro y la azotó contra la pared – no puedes armar estos circos, de verdad no sé donde esta Naruto, en primera: si yo lo hubiera mandado a una misión él se encargaría de dejarte un recado ¿No crees?, en segunda: esa no es la forma de preguntar por él, no tienes por qué ser tan grosera – Dejo de hablar al voltear y verla tirada en el suelo rendida por el dolor que sentía y más que otra cosa por la desesperación de no saber nada de Naruto, para sakura era frustrante y en eso momentos experimentaba el dolor más intenso que pudo haber sentido en su vida.

-Sakura… no sé nada de Naruto… yo también estoy preocupada, sin embargo lo mejor es mantener la calma y pensar fría mente ok- se acerco a sakura y le tendió la mano para que ella se levantara

- ¿por que desapareció?... mínimo Sasuke me permitió despedirlo, pero Naruto…. No era un simple amigo, no era un simple integrante de equipo, era mi novio, la persona por la que iría al fin del mundo y por la que mataría a cualquiera.- se soltó a llorar en los brazos de su maestra

-Escucha sakura, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer ve a tu casa y cálmate ok nos veremos después- y con esas palabras la hokage Salió ya que tenía una reunión muy importante.

Sakura también se fue… pero no a su casa… fue a recorrer todo konoha esperando encontrar a Naruto, tal vez estaba entrenando… o comiendo en ichikaru… o tal vez ya estaba en su departamento durmiendo… era estúpido pensarlo pero era la única esperanza que tenia… asi sin tener un rumbo bien fijo continuo buscándolo hasta debajo de las piedras, hasta que se dermayo y quedo tendida en el suelo bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Sai ya estaba pensando lo peor…- tal vez los de akatsuki se lo llevaron … lo vana matar pronto si no encontramos una pista…- su pensamiento vagaba pensando en donde estaría su amigo, hasta que vio desde el cielo, una figura muy parecida a sakura y sin pensarlo dos veces salto de su ave de tinta y se acerco…

-Sakura…- se acerco y paso su mano por sus cabellos rosas para poder descubrir los parpados que encerraban a las esmeraldas más hermosas que había podido ver …-Sakura… tonta niña fea no tienes por qué preocuparte así, Naruto no es tan idiota y no es un debilucho bueno para nada…- sonrió y se sentó recargándose en el árbol aun con los cabellos rosas rosando sus dedos – Sakura… aun durmiendo estas llorando … eres muy estúpida…aunque en cierta parte…- se detuvo a pensar lo que iba a decir, tomándola en los brazo abrazándola como si la vida se le fuera si no lo hacía en ese momento – por eso te amo – le susurro en el oído

Así se quedo un rato abrazándola… cuidando que su sueño no fuera perturbado… aun que en ese momento fuera una pesadilla ya que las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de los ojos de la chica.

-¡Naruto!...- se despertó agitada

- sakura tranquila solo fue una pesadilla- Sai se había espantado… no se esperaba que de un de repente la paz con la que dormía Sakura terminaría de esa forma tan bruta.

- Sai…- la tristeza con la que dijo su nombre, izo que el chico comprendiera la decepción que tenia ella al notar que era él y no Naruto la persona que estaba con ella. Y por impulso lo abrazo y se hundió en su hombro para llorar, Y el solo la abrazo.

- Sakura ya esta anocheciendo… ¿te llevo a tu casa?-

-No a mi casa no… no quiero estar sola-

- entonces te llevo con la hokage o con Ino- No es que Sai no la quisiera en su casa, pero sabía perfectamente que si la tenía en su casa albos cometerían una locura que no seria cómoda para ninguno.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?-

La pregunta le había sorprendido al chico… después del incidente de la mañana no esperaba que ella seria quien digiera que quería quedarse con él – ¿segura que quieres estar en mi departamento?

-Si… no quiero estar sola… no quiero seguir llorando –

El solo sonrió y camino unos pasos adelante que ella – Vámonos – y la cargo entre sus brazos.

* * *

jejejeje ya esta completo el capitulo....

Lauris y Janeta siento mucho que aun no le ponga lemon... jajajaja pero en el proximo si va a haver

jajajajajaja

Gracias por sus review... sigan diciendome si les agrada o no

tambien si tienes alguna idea jejeje pueden compartirmela... chance y tambien me agrade y la ponga jajajajaja

jajajjajajaja

a y perdon por la tardanza jejejeje


	4. Negaciones

**Negaciones **

Sakura no supo qué hacer en ese momento pero no se negó a ser llevada en brazos. No supo como llego a la cama donde en la mañana había despertado. Mientras Sai de uno de sus cajones sacaba su ropa que se pondría mañana sakura seguía sentada en la cama en shock por la actitud de Sai… Estaba muy nervioso, como si nunca hubiera tenido una mujer en su cama

-jajaja- Sakura soltó una pequeña risita que alivianó a Sai, ya que eso significaba que había dejado de llorar y ya no estaba tan tensa pero a su vez lo hiso sentirse un poco más nervioso

-¿Qué?- pregunto él teniendo a la respuesta y boteándola a ver (otra cosa a la que también le temía) – ¿Cuál es el chiste? – aunque al voltear y ver esa risa en sus labios definitivamente no soporto, se acerco rápidamente y la aventó entre las almohadas sujetando sus brazos fuertemente de tal manera que no los pudiera mover.

Ella se le quedo viendo a los ojos, confundida por la acción y espantada por la intención que centellaba en los ojos del chico

-Sai por favor no lo hagas- lo miro recordando el incidente de la mañana.

-Perdóname Sakura… – Con esa última palabra daba por finalizada la conversación, plantándole un beso profundo como si fuera la última vez que la besaría. Sakura no reaccionaba…se dejo llevar por el beso.

Sai beso su mejilla y llego a su cuello en donde no paro de besarla hasta que le quedo una hulla, paro un momento y la vio a los ojos… la tenia en su cama y no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad (_Naruto lo siento… no es mi intención traicionar tu amistad… sin embargo por primera vez mi corazón late como si fuera el ultimo día de mi vida… como si fuera la oportunidad perfecta para experimentar la felicidad… perdóname amigo_) La beso nuevamente en los labios , pero esta vez más profundo.

-S…s…Sai… por…fa…favor…pa…para…- Entre beso y beso sakura no tenia aire para terminar de hablar, por fin pudo soltarce de las manos – ¡Sai basta!- Le exigió empujándolo hacia arriba, pero Sai no escuchaba estaba muy ocupado descubriendo su hombro…

-¡Sai basta….!- sintió la lengua de Sai muy cerca de su pecho y dio gracias de que aun no arrancara toda la tela del vestido, pero no quería que esto continuara

- Pos favor no me prives de ti… no me hagas sentir de nuevo el frio de la soledad- fue lo único que se digno a decir antes de volver a besar los labios rosas de la chica.

Sakura definitivamente se sintió alagada con esas palabras, sin embargo no permitiría que Sai invadiera lo que por tanto tiempo había guardado, en un principio para sasuke pero que ahora le pertenecía a Naruto

-¡Basta Sai!...por favor para- no pudo contener las lagrimas y se soltó a llorar viendo que Sai no pararía, y su virginidad estaba en juego no tuvo más remedio que….- ¡Basta! ¡basta¡¡He dicho que pares!- le propino una merecida cachetada que lo tiro de la cama y lo saco de sus pensamientos .

-Sakura…- abrió los ojos como dos platos y se toco la mejilla… nunca pensó que sakura seria capas de golpearlo en un momento así…- Sakura… perdóname… yo… yo…. No fue… yo…tu…lo siento…-

Sakura se arreglo el vestido y se sentó junto a él en el suelo…- ¿Te sientes solo?... o…¿Me amas?... ¿o solo soy una más?- mientras revisaba la mejilla de Sai

-Sakura…no lo sé… no quiero mentirte así que no lo sé- Se paro del suelo bruscamente y salió del cuarto –Si quieres irte de aquí avísame…yo entendería si no quieres estar mas aquí…-cerró la puerta, lo último que sakura escucho fueron sus pasos al bajar la escalera.

(¿_Qué pasa sakura?... estas dudando de lo que sientes por Sai… ¿Por qué no lo detuviste desde un principio?...-Yo no podía detenerlo… tiene más fuerza de lo que aparenta… ese golpe solo fue un descuido de él..- ¡Sakura! No seas tonta…tú tienes más fuerza que él y pudiste detenerlo antes… tú querías hacerlo… ¡no te engañes! -no, yo no quería… él era frio…- no es verdad era muy cálido… y a pesar de su desesperación era muy delicado… cal muñeca de cerámica te trató. – basta por favor no hablare mas del tema ok lo mejor es que descansemos… así pensaremos mejor las cosas.- ok como gustes) _la pelea interna era más de lo que podía soportar, aun con todo se acostó en la cama, sintiendo un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo, lo que acababa de pasar no era fácil de discernir para ella.

Sai estaba en la cocina preparando el café más amargo que pudo…(_estúpido…¡estúpido! ¡Como se te ocurrió tal pendejada!… tu ambú estrella de konoha eres todo un moustro por querer a la novia de tu tal vez único mejor amigo…_) Se acostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos… sin embargo lo único que podía pasar por su mente era la continuación de lo que había compensado en su recamara, así que salió de la casa… aun no se olvidaba que debía encontrar a Naruto; y ahora con mayor razón ya que era la única forma en que podría alejarse de sakura.

* * *

La calle estaba completamente vacía y los únicos ruidos que se oían eran los pasos de Sai y uno que otro cucú de los búhos que salían a buscar algo de comer…en la mente del chico solo pasaba la piel suave de Sakura y sus gritos de "¡Basta…basta!.." que eran algo molestos y a la vez lo incitaban a querer hacer que gritara más fuerte. (_¡Sai! ¿Cómo es posible?... tienes que dejar esos pensamientos ahora_)su conciencia lo sorprendió y reprendió, y no era para mas se estaba excitando al recordar a sakura gritar… no era divertido y algo por lo cual estar orgulloso.

Por un momento dejo de pensar en todo aquello para disfrutar de las estrellas, así que se recostó en el césped de un parque y comenzó a admirar aquello que jamás en su vida había admirado; se sorprendió al notar que en toda su vida nunca había admirado la grandeza de lo que le rodeaba, nunca había notado los detalles ya fueran grandes o pequeños que lo rodeaban y que le daban sentido a muchas cosas. Mirando las estrellas entendió que todo cuesta por una razón y que si todo fuera tan fácil como hablar entonces todo lo que deseamos no tendría ningún sentido, todos los sueños serian una estupidez y no valdrían nada porque sería tan fácil lograrlo que no habría más que pedirlo para tenerlo…hasta ese momento pudo comprender la razón por la que Naruto se esforzaba siempre y por la que su frase favorita era "este es mi camino…"; ahora sentía que eso significabas que solo decisión y optimismo. (_y entonces ¿cuál será mi camino? … ¿tendré un camino?…_) era un pregunta que no pudo responder en ese momento… su camino…

Pensándolo bien había una persona que a decir verdad siempre había estado dirigiendo su camino y hacia tiempo que no lo llamaba; era muy extraño, siendo que esa persona aun seguía siendo su jefe, a si que fue visitarlo.

De las sombras del lugar su ojo brillante se empezó a acercar mientras un sonido hueco preveniente de un bastón y unos pasos lentos se oían como una danza extraña y misteriosa, el ojo empezó a tomar forma, había un cuerpo desgastado y unas arrugas en la cara que marcaban los gestos preferidos del viejo…

-Sai ..que sorpresa…no esperaba tu presencia…- Como siempre sus respuestas frías

-Danzou… hace mucho que no me llamas no ¿crees?- Sai sabía que no era la forma de contestarle a su superior… sin embargo algo era muy raro… como si escondiera algo importante, algo de lo que Danzou no quisiera que Sai se enterara…

-¿Cómo osas contestarme si? Pareces molesto… o tal vez insatisfecho- la última palabra llevaba un doble sentido que a Sai no le agrado, ya que significaba dos cosas, una que Danzou planeaba algo, algo muy muy enfermizo y dos que estaba perdiendo la habilidad de controlar sus expresiones.

-Señor no me mal interprete… Como usted sabe necesito mezclarme muy bien con el equipo kakashi… y he notado que así se hablan…- Sai sabia que siendo así no discutiría mas y disimularía bien que estaba incomodo por el comentario anterior

-a...ok bien hecho Sai parece que te esmeras de mas en esta misión… no lo tomes tal personal quieres- Danzou se dio la vuelta pera caminar por el gran pasillo que llevaba a unas puertas de bronce talladas con un tipo de animales… toscos, amenazantes y que parecía hasta cierto punto que fueran a salir de aquellas puertas en cualquier momento.

Sai había visto esa puerta muchas veces, sin embargo esta vez algo lo llamaba a entrar y a descubrir que es lo que se ocultaba tras ellas.

-Muy bien Sai hasta hoy no me has fallado… y hay algo que quiero mostrarte… sígueme – Danzou empezó a caminar justo hacia donde la curiosidad de Sai quería ir, Sai sabía que eso no era nada bueno y con más razón tenía que saber que era…

Lo último visible de aquellos dos fueron sus sombras desaparecer detrás de las misteriosas puertas de bronce…

* * *

No continuara…

….

…

….

Es broma si continuara jajajajaja

wuajajajajajaja


	5. mision para uno

perodon por la tardanza jejeje pero aqui les dejo el capitulo 5 para que se diviertan un rato.....jejejeje

*********************************************************************************************

**Misión para uno**

En la oficina de la hokage había mucho revuelo y nadie sabía la razón…tocaron la puerta…

-Sai pasa- una voz femenina se escucho dentro, algo alterada…en realidad muy alterada

- me llamo… ¿Qué necesita?- la voz era curiosa pero seria y sombría.

- primero que nada Sai … me podrías decir ¿Por qué rayos sakura se queda en tu casa?..¿Eres su amante?... o solo ¿quieres divertirte?- definitivamente la actitud de madre que tomo tsunade puso a Sai trasparente …eran preguntas muy directas y aun no olvidaba lo de anoche.

-Tsunade … yo….Sakura… sabe que Naruto desapareció-

-y como no saberlo –

-esa es la razón-

-¡Que estupidez dices! ¡Sakura se queda en tú casa porque no está Naruto!!-

-algo así… Sakura se siente sola… abandonada por todo lo que ama…- recordó que hace tiempo el la había visto llorar por el que fue su amor platónico, por el que la abandono para alcanzar su venganza y por el que hirió gravemente a su mejor amigo, se empezó a sentir muy molesto..Sumamente furioso podría encontrárselo y matarlo . –sakura está bien no se preocupe- afirmo con los puños cerrados y temblosos aunque discretos para no llamar a atención de la hokage – ¿me llamo solo por eso?-

-no… en realidad te llame para darte una misión… ahora no tengo el papel a la mano así que te explicare… en una parte del bosque cerca de la aldea de la niebla han habido muchas desapariciones, además ese perímetro es un lugar muy curioso ya que en ese lugar fue la última vez que supe que estuvo Naruto… - la pausa fue un respiro muy profundo de ella, de verdad estaba muy preocupara por la desaparición de Naruto… y este dato podría ser una pista para encontrarlo…

-¿Naruto estuvo ahí? con todo respeto ¿Cómo es que sabe que Naruto estuvo por última vez en ese lugar?... –

- Jiraiya se lo encontró y él fue la última persona que lo vio…confío plenamente en ti Sai por eso es que te doy esta misión… tu trabajo es solo se investigación y reconocimiento de datos no te expongas –

-Esta bien tsunade no me enfrentare a nadie… ¿Sakura vendrá? –su pregunta fue directa

-No Sai para esta misión tu eres mas que suficiente… Sakura no se puede enterar de esta misión por ningún motivo tu comprendes la razón así que parte desde este momento…- le dio la señal de que se podía ir

-hai!- dijo firme y camino en dirección a la puerta

- tú no te preocupes por sakura yo la mantendré ocupada para que no cometa locura alguna… pero por favor date prisa en cualquier momento sakura preguntara por ti … estoy segura-

Sai cerró la puerta y camino hacia la salida del edificio…

(_así que ese fue el último sitio en el que estuviste Naruto… te voy a encontrar… necesito encontrarte no quiero herirte…_)

El aire le pegaba en la cara, pero el ya se había acostumbrado a ese cosquilleo, si embargo por su mente las imágenes no se borraban y su conciencia se lo incriminaba

-_¡como pudiste!¡¿Como es que puedes pensar así?!- la conciencia mas molesta le decía sin tentarse el corazón. – no fue mi culpa ella me obligo a verla, sus labios me invitaron a besarlos… y su aroma… ese aroma… era perfume de la flor mas rara que he olido… (en realidad el único aroma a flor que el era capas de soportar sin sentir naucias ni menospreciarlo) … no no es su culpa… ella solo es ella… el problema soy yo… el problema eres tu… mi conciencia… porque no importa pronto encontrare a Naruto y todo terminara... me perderé para siempre y nunca volveré... -_

Sus pensamientos estaban atormentándolo, definitivamente no estaba ni dispuesto a desistir de lo que sentía por Sakura ni dispuesto a traicionar a su mejor y tal vez único amigo...pero algo externo a él lo saco de sus pensamientos, por fin había llegado a el lugar donde estaría por algún tiempo.

El aire era muy frio y olía a peligro (en realidad olía como a sangre con carne en putrefacción) el lugar aparte de naucias daba un poco de temor, sin embargo Sai no estaba asombrado, el ya tenía experiencia en este tipo de misiones ya que como ambú había muchas cosas que él solo veía y callaba, sentía y suprimía.

Busco un buen lugar para acampar y después de tener todo arreglado se sentó junto a la fogata que había prendido…

-_no importa que es lo que tenga que hacer yo voy a encontrar a naruto y voy a olvidarme de Sakura... voy a olvidar todo lo que ha sucedido y voy a desaparecer... no quiero lastimar a nadie no quiero perder esto que me ha costado tanto conseguir..._-

de la nada salió un hombre que caminaba hacia él con la cara completamente tapada por la sombra de un gorro, era muy raro, sin embargo aquel hombre solo paso junto a él y desapareció tras unos árboles a espalda de Sai.

Enseguida de aquel extraño y sospechoso hombre el aire empezó a soplar mas frio y la niebla poco a poco fue cubriendo todo el lugar; definitivamente eso no era algo normal, pero no podía continuar afuera ya que con tanto frio su fogata se apago, así que entro a la casa de campaña y se tapo con las cobijas

-_¿y de__ cuando a ca te da frio he? Se __supone que no debes tener frio como __ambú__ has sido entrenado para cualquier __adversidad__ como por __ejemplo__... ésta - ¡__cállate__ y no me molestes no pienso quedarme aq__uí y dormirme, simplemente int__ento hacer lo que una persona normal __haría – huy si una __persona normal, y de cuando a ca te interesa ser normal, tener sentimientos y __sensibilidad__ hacia este mundo, ¿en verdad ella te afecta hasta tal extremo de querer ser normal?...- ¡no es ella! ¡Lo hago por __mí__! Yo quiero __experimentar__ todo lo que no he podido y saber __qué__ es lo que puede llegar a __sentir__ una persona con sentimientos y emociones... solo es eso... solo eso quiero...- no mientas por favor __recuerda__ que soy una parte de ti y no te puedes mentir... - __¡entonces__ por __qué__ coños me preguntas! ¡__Si__ tu sabes que no me puedo mentir!¿¡por que coños me preguntas lo que ya sabes !?- pues __porque__ sim__p__lemente quie__ro que lo aceptes, que te des cu__e__n__ta que sakura no es un simple juego, __tú__ sientes algo muy __profundo__ por ella no simple __atracción__ que se __desvanecerá__ en __cuanto__ tengas sexo con ella- ¡yo no quiero tener sexo con ella!- no me chin.... ¿y lo que intentaste hacer entonces que fue? - fue... fue... una __demostració__n de afecto... y ya no me sigas jod..._

se escucho un rayo en el cielo y la caída de algunos arboles... Sai se preparo para salir y atacar a aquella cosa o persona que estuviera haciendo tanto desastre justo cuándo mas necesitaba pensar…

Saco un cunai y ágilmente salió de la casa de campaña, lo cual fue un movimiento muy acertado ya que de no haber salido un árbol lo hubiera aplastado. Segundo después estaba enfrente de la bestia causante de aquel desastre; era un escorpio gigante de tres cabezas y tres puntiagudos y peligrosos aguijones, en cada cabeza había colmillos muy afilados de los cuales brotaba un líquido viscoso que derretía todo aquello que tocara. Sai de verdad sabia que el solo no podría con tal bestia, si embargo no tenía otra opción más que enfrentarlo e intentar tomar la mayor cantidad de datos que se pudiera, así que sin esperar un segundo más ataco a la bestia… la cual era muy ágil y escurridiza y pudo identificar el movimiento de Sai esquivándolo y golpeándolo con una de sus dos enormes tenazas, Sai choco contra un árbol y cayó al suelo ...(_-no me puedo rendir… es el primer ataque y este es solo el comienzo-_) saco su pergamino y dibujo tres feroces leones que al momento salieron del papel y atacaron, sin embargo no pudieron hacer nada ya que la bestia los aplasto con sus tenazas…pero Sai no se rindió y continuo atacando con sus bestias de tinta, pero el resultado fue el mismo una y otra vez…pero en un descuido de la bestia Sai se acerco lo suficiente y enterró su cunai en un ojo de la cabeza de en medio causándole tal dolor que la bestia rugió y ensordeció a todo aquel que lo escucho, por ende Sai se revolcó en el suelo pues el sonido era insoportable la peor de las condenas que una persona podía sufrir… la bestia aprovechó tal desconcentración por parte de Sai y lo golpeo con su tenaza derecha, luego con la izquierda y así varios combos de golpes al final Sai no se pudo defender… su estado no le permitía mover ni un solo musculo… esto no estaba nada bien la bestia había parado de golpearlo pero había puesto sur aguijones listos para atacar…(_-Sakura… este es mi último respiro y es solo para ti… Naruto… perdóname por defraudarte, yo amo a Sakura, pero al final tu eres el que la tendrá a su lado para siempre…-_) Sai cerró los ojos y se relajo para que en el momento en que los filosos aguijones penetraran no gritara tanto…

* * *

el siguiente capitulo hay una gran gran sorpresa ... estoy segura que les va a encantar

bye bye

siganme dejando reviews... y gracias por los que me han dejado


	6. Reencuantro y despedida

**Disculpen la demora... pero aqui esta el sexto capitulo de este fic... disfrutenlo...**

****una recomendacion un papel higienico para los moquillos no estaria mal...****

**Esto es un fic... osea que no es real jejeje**

* * *

**Reencuentro y despedida**

Definitivamente no estaba seguro si podría dormir sin pensar en aquella melena rosada que lo había estado acosando desde hace ya varias noches pero sus pensamientos no lo dejarían vivir en paz ya que también lo llevaban a pensar en dicha melena… tal vez muerto podría dejar de pensar en ella o tal vez si el la matara sus deseos también morirían con ella…

_¡Tan importante se ha vuelto "esa" ara mi!_- se sorprendió al darse cuenta que tal vez ni muerto podría dejar de pensar en ella o "esa" como él la nombraba. – _si… yo creo que matarla será lo mejor solo su muerte me dejara vivir en paz-_ y con toda decisión salió de su habitación rogando por no encontrase con Kisame, pero el solo rogar no basta.

-¿Vas a salir?- la sombra del sillón le cuestiono intentando sonar desinteresado, por lo que tomo el control de la tv y empezó a cambiar de canal.

-Si Kisame voy a salir- continuo caminando hacia la puerta apresurando el paso para no tener que responder más preguntas.

-Muy bien Itachi por fin te decidiste… me alegro- las últimas dos palabras solo fueron pronunciadas en susurro y una media sonrisa apareció en Kisame.

-hai…me he decidido… yo no volveré y no sé cuánto tiempo me lleve "eso" pero por lo mientras cúbreme con el líder- Itachi tomo su sombrero de tiritas característico de los miembros de akatsuki y salió serrando la puerta con un leve jalón.

Afuera el frio era intenso y el camino para llegar a konoha era largo, era de esperarse pues su escondite (la casa donde en estos momentos estaba Kisame) estaba ubicado no muy lejos de la aldea escondida entre la niebla.

Ya estaba a unos metros de entrar al corazón del inmenso bosque, cuando escucho unos tormentosos ruidos de árboles que caían, el pensó en cambiar de dirección sin embargo entre tanto movimiento sus pies pisaron un animalito muy diferente a los que él esperaba encontrar en un bosque al mirar al suelo vio como un ratón de tinta se desvanecía en la suela de su calzado.

-esto es …- sus ojos se abrieron al recordar a su viejo amigo –Sera que … de verdad es…- sus pensamientos regresaron a konoha a los tiempos en los que él iba a la escuela, su amigo… -…Sai- se fue corriendo hacia el lado donde se oían los árboles caer…

-¡¡Sai!! – grito con todas sus fuerzas y lanzo una cunai hacia aquella bestia que estaba a punto de terminar con la vida de su mejor amigo de la infancia, de una persona importante en su vida.

Sai estaba completamente sorprendido de ver a aquel joven de cabello largo correr hacia él… sin embargo su tiempo se había agotado y su vida estaba por extinguirse, sentía como el veneno del mortal aguijón corría por sus venas y le quemaba el corazón.

Itachi con unos movimientos muy agiles defendió a su moribundo amigo y logro cortarle un aguijón por lo que la bestia lanzo un gemido estridente de dolor y huyo.

Itachi no intento siquiera seguirle. Sabía que no intentaría atacar nuevamente hasta no haber curado la herida que había dejado el desprendimiento de su aguijón.

-¡Sai..Sai!...amigo…-no pudo decir más al ver que su amigo no resistiría mucho sus heridas aun que no eran grabes estaban hechas por el aguijón de la criatura y era imposible que Sai se salvara.

-Itachi… amigo… creí que jamás volvería a saber se ti… fuera de las noticias de akatsuki – las palabras eran muy difíciles de pronunciar el veneno estaba destruyéndolo por dentro, sus músculos estaban tensos y sus ojos pronto dejarían de ver. –Itachi… ya que estas aquí y ya que me queda poco tiempo tengo que pedirte que me ayudes-

-dime ¿En que quieres que te ayude?- Itachi sintió como su frio corazón herbia de dolor y de partia en miles de pedazos

-Tienes que hacer aquella técnica… ¿la recuerdas?- dijo Sai haciendo la pregunta más estúpida para Itachi.

-Por supuesto que la recuerdo…¿Quieres que la use contigo? –Itachi contesto finalizando con una pregunta igual de estúpida que la de Sai. Es técnica no era difícil… o no lo hubiera sido si no se tratara de su amigo…

- Si Itachi… quiero que seas mi sustituto… hay cosas que tengo pendientes y tu eres la única persona que puede ayudarme-

-Hai… hai lo haré- contesto Itachi conteniendo las lágrimas –Por aquella amistad que tuvimos cuando éramos niños-

- Muy bien… prepárate queda poco tiempo…- Sai sonrió con todas las fuerzas que pudo ya que la parálisis del veneno ya estaba en su punto más alto. –hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte… una es que el motivo de que estuviera aquí es una misión de investigación y reconocimiento…- hiso una pausa para tomar aire…-el informe de esto lo tendrás que entregar a la hokage… tome algunas notas importantes y las he mandado con un ratón a mi casa… recuerda que esas cosas las guardo en…-

- el camino sin lámparas… si lo recuerdo- Itachi interrumpió

-Hablando de mi casa… hay una chica que se está quedando allí… se llama sakura- Sai Pronuncio el nombre con amor, el cual percibió Itachi y lo inquieto

-¿Es tu novia?- esa pregunta salió sin premiso de los labios de Itachi, pero la pregunta estaba hecha y no podía cambiar nada de lo dicho, sabía que esto significaba que sería mucho más fácil acabar con el deseo que lo había llevado a arriesgarse para volver a konoha pero el saber que era novia de Sai complicaría todo… Itachi era desalmado hasta cierto punto pero no sería capaz de meterse con la novia de su mejor amigo.

-No Itachi…ella no es mi novia- la pausa de Sai era la confirmación que tal vez esas serian sus últimas palabras –Ella es la novia de Naruto…pero él ha desaparecido y ella se ha quedado sola… me ha buscado para que la acompañara hasta que Naruto volviera…pero no puedo ocultarlo… yo la amo…por favor la misión más importante que te dejo es ella… cuídala como si la amaras… y no la lastimes…al contrario protégela por mi… por mi memoria no la toques para herirla…- una lagrima broto de los ojos de Sai –eso es lo más importante que tienes que saber… cuando hagas la técnica te revelare en sueños otras cosas en las que incluso podrían participar los de akatsuki… solo no te olvides que tu fin principal es cuidar de ella… ya es momento… hazlo mientras aun vivo…-

Itachi no respondió con palabras utilizo el sharingan para meter a Sai en la ilusión correcta y poder realizar esa técnica… la técnica prohibida por todas las aldeas…esa técnica a la que temía cualquier ninja y que Itachi había realizado muchas veces para satisfacer su ansiedad enfermiza de ver sufrir a alguien más… pero en esta ocasión las cosas eran distintas… era a su amigo a quien se la practicaría… su mejor amigo…

La técnica requería tiempo pero al finalizar solo podo abrazar el cuerpo de su amigo, llorar y gritar la impotencia que sentía al no haber evitado la misión que su amigo le había dejado.

* * *

lo siento se que rompi varios corazónes, y de primi a algunos.

No se crean hasta yo llore cuando lo lei.

Me autorompi el corazon!!!!

Asi que estoy de luto.....

jejejejeje


	7. familia implisita

**Capitulo 7**

**Familia implícita**

-¡Sakura!- la hokage intentaba calmara la chica que lloraba y hacia berrinche y medio en su oficina.

- ¡Por qué no me dijo nada! ¡Usted le dijo que no me dijera verdad! Claro y yo ahí en su casa como tonta… esperándolo- sakura golpeo el escritorio con fuerza y el pobre se partió por la mitad, a su vez la hokage se paró de su cómoda silla…

- ¡Cállate sakura!- tsunade le propino una buena cachetada que de seguro posteriormente dejaría una marca, a ella también le dolía que sakura estuviera sufriendo tanto… pero no permitiría que le faltara al respeto y mucho menos que destruyera su oficina.

-¡Cállate sakura!...por favor cállate…- tsunade se sentó en la silla y respiro hondo

- Gomennasai… yo… yo… no quería traer más problemas…- Sakura parecía haber despertado con aquel golpe, como si ese golpe hubiera sido un viento fuerte que había quitado la nube que tapaba al sol.

- Siéntate sakura…- le señalo una silla que había quedado hasta una esquina de la oficina

-hai…-se sentó justo en ese rincón…

-Sakura… trae la silla y siéntate enfrente de mí- tsunade lo dijo con paciencia como si estuviera hablando con una niña de 5 años, su voz dura se escucho quebrada como si muriera

-hai…-Sakura simplemente agacho la cabeza, tomo la silla y la movió hasta el lugar indicado. Volvió a sentarse sin poder alzar la vista para ver a su mentora y casi madre

-Sakura… no te dije nada porque sé que no lo habrías dejado ir… a decir verdad yo sé que el daría todo por evitarte este trago tan amargo y también sé que si tu le hubieras retenido no se hubiera ido, así le dejaras la puerta abierta… solo una palabra tuya lo habría hecho desobedecer mis órdenes por eso le pedí que partiera de inmediato, para evitar que te viera, también le prohibí terminantemente decirte que se iba a una misión… por que para ser sincera, él te quería avisar… pero no se lo permití, por que es algo que a ti te pondría mucho pero de lo que ya estas y solo te mandaría a exponer a dos personas de una manera muy innecesaria, si me entiendes…-

- pero yo… tal ves con mi ayuda su misión seria mas rápida y menos peligrosa- sakura hablo como una niña encaprichada que se cree capas de cortar las naranjas sin rasguñarse con el fili del cuchillo

-no lo creo así, sakura en pocas palabras tu hubieras sido un estorbo para que el realizara la misión, por que no solo estaría comprometido a cumplir con lo encomendado, también tendría que cuidar de ti… tu serias una gran distracción y responsabilidad… estas demasiado vulnerable como para ir en esa misión… entiendes- la hokage se impaciento un poco… hablo sin pensar y la llamo estorbo sin embargo ya lo había dicho y aunque eso era cierto algo de ella le hacia arrepentirse de sus palabras.

-Sensei… gomennasai- Sakura no sabía qué hacer… aunque había comprendido lo que tsunade le decía, se volvía a sentir sola y ahora se sentía culpable, culpable porque sabía perfectamente que tsunade también estaba triste por su causa (_¡No tengo perdón! ¡Soy una inútil que no controla sus impulsos! ¡Torpe! ¡Torpe!_) Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de la chica y un sollozo muy tenue se escucho

- Sakura… no llores… él no se fue para siempre… calculo que en estos días regresara…- La voz de Tsunade se corto y las lagrimas también la traicionaron e inundaron sus mejillas.

-Gomen… gomen nasai…-Sakura no podía hablar , solo abrazo a su maestra como si alguna de las dos fuera a morir, buscando en ese abrazo una caricia maternal de su maestra y heroína, pero más de tsunade.. como si fuera su verdadera madre…

La caricia no se hizo esperar tsunade también al abrazo con mucha fuerza, aferrándose a aquella hija que tanto había anhelado… buscando en sakura el amor de su hija… aunque adoptiva pero a ella no le importaba porque lo que más contaba era la palabra HIJA…

-Sakura… a mi también me duele ... gomen nasai… como quisiera quitar todo ese dolor de tu corazón, quiero que tu no sufras mas… extraño tu sonrisa y vitalidad…sakura no finjas tu dolor pero no dejes que éste absorba… se que eres fuerte y que lo superaras… pero por ahora llora cuanto quieras… llora aquí conmigo hasta que ya no puedas mas… es lo único que puedo hacer por ti…-tsunade acariciaba su cabello y se sentaba en el suelo para estar un poco mas cómodas entre tanto dolor.

(_Mi Sakurtia… no sabes como me duele verte así… como me lastima verte sufrir… pero no puedo hacer mas… no se que mas puedo hacer por ti…_)- Tsunade pensaba mil formas de ayudarla, pero ninguna era la correcta… en ese momento recordó una canción de cuna que le cantaba a su hermano y empezó a tararearla en voz baja meciendo en sus brazos a sakura que aun seguía llorando… aferrada a su maestra…

Definitivamente era un cuadro muy enternecedor, una oficina con un ventanal muy grande donde se apreciaba la luz del último rayo de sol y con esa luz a una mujer de pelo largo meciendo en sus brazos a una joven, en una oficina cuyo interior parecían haber sido las ruinas que había dejado una guerra.

-Tsunade…-

-Shuuu! Guarda silencio- dijo en susurro a su fiel amiga shizune

-Se ha quedado dormida… la llevaré a mi habitación- aun que era una mujer tsunade era muy fuerte… y a decir verdad sakura era muy liviana… y más ahora ya que su estado de ánimo le había impedido comer bien.

-pero necesito que firme…-shizune seguía siendo responsable de que tsunade cumpliera con sus deberes, pero no podía luchar contra el instinto materno que tsunade tenia

-Shizune… después lo firmo… ya es noche y además no hay escritorio para poner los papeles…¿podrías encargarte de eso?- Como siempre tsunade evadía las responsabilidades, pero siempre las terminaba aceptando, sin embargo Shizune comprendió que no era el momento para presionarla y dejo que se fuera con sakura en sus brazos.

Esa noche Tsunade se quedo en vela, cuidando los sueños de sakura, reflexionado lo que diría por la mañana para hacerla sentir mejor.

En la mañana los rayos del sol rozaron la blanca piel de sakura, la cual despertó al sentir las primeras caricias del sol, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que a su lado dormía una mujer sentada en una silla y recargando su cabeza en el colchón de la cama…

-_Tsunade te quedaste toda la noche en vela… con razón me sentí tan segura, tú me cuidabas… arigatou_- solo fueron palabras en su mente, porque sus labios estaban ocupados dedicando una sonrisa sincera a su Sensei.

De alguna forma sakura en ese tiempo había recuperado fuerzas y apetito así que fue a la cocina de la hokage y cocino para dos personas. Aunque eso de la cocina se le daba con gran facilidad… en este momento se le complicaba ya que se acordaba de Naruto…

-ese niño tiene boca de zaguán y un estomago de agujero negro…- solo sonrió con nostalgia y continuo preparando el desayuno para su Sensei.

La comida olía muy bien y ese agradable olor fue el que despertó a tsunade, ese aroma duce y apetecible que incluso en los respiros se disfrutaba del sabor de aquella comida… corrió a la cocina por que ese aroma le hizo despertar su apetito y encontró a sakura dándole los últimos toques a la comida…

-konichiwa- dijo sakura con una gran sonrisa

-konichiwa- respondió tsunade buscando lo necesario para preparar la mesa para dos personas

Sin hablar solo con un nuevo brillo sakura le dio las gracias por ese apoyo incondicional y por ese amor tan especial que le tenía tsunade, definitivamente sakura no dudaba de que algún dia tsunade la adoptara legalmente como su hija… aunque realmente no era necesario ya que ambas estaban consientes de que ya eran madre he hija.


	8. Estoy Aqui

Perdon la tardanza... la inspiracion se fue ... pero la encontre de vacasiones en turhylandia jijijiji

aqui esta el octavo capitulo...

Recuerden que Naruto y los demas personajes de la serie no son mios ... solo son mi inspiracion para esta historia

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Estoy aquí...  
**

Sus pies brincaba de rama en rama y todo su cuerpo aun sentía un dolor, aunque en ese momento eso era lo de menos, realmente sus pensamientos ahora estaban mas difusos que antes, ahora sus planes tendrían que esperar o… definitivamente cancelarse.

_-Un momento… ¿cancelarse?, ¿seré capas de capas de cancelar todos mis planes en konoha solo por un juramento, por una antigua amistad…o por ella?... creo que me he olvidado de mi objetivo principal… mi objetivo es… es… ¡Coño! Se me ha olvidado…¿ o es que prefiero no recordarlo?-_

Las hojas de los arboles le estorbaban, volaban a su alrededor tal y como lo hacían sus pájaros negros en las ilusiones que hacia con sus ojos… un golpe en la cabeza lo despertó de sus pensamientos… cayó al suelo y se extendió un hilo de sangre por su frente…

_-Itachi estas dudando y te has desconcentrado… no puedes permitir que esto pase… contrólate… tu objetivo es pasar un buen rato con sakura… divertirte y matarla si no te satisface… ese es el principal… sin embargo ahora has jurado protegerla… se los has jurado a tu amigo… que vas a hacer… toma una decisión ¿que vas a hacer?… _- se toco la frente… hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que sangraba, busco en su mochila… (en realidad era la mochila de sai) busco algo para limpiarse la herida… encontró una venda y una pomada que detendría la hemorragia por un rato y ayudaría a sanar la herida… hasta ese momento noto que no traía su banda puesta…_ - que tonto… ni de eso me he dado cuenta… que tonto soy… debo concentrarme …- _no era gracia … pero una sonrisa sombría se dibujo en su rostro busco en su capa y encontró su banda _– ahí estas… bien- _la volvió a guardar y termino de curar su frente… y sobre la venda su puso la banda de Sai_- no estoy seguro de lo que hare pero no le daré importancia hasta que sepa que es lo que Sai me va a decir en el sueño… hasta entonces no tomare una decisión…- se puso de pie y continuo camino a konoja._

Itachi no noto cuando llego al camino principal para entrar a la aldea, ya había pasado un buen rato de eso y ahora se encontraba parado justo enfrente de las grandes puertas de konoha.

-_¿Hace cuanto no entro a este lugar? ¿Cómo estará mi casa? ¿Seguirá deshabitado ese lugar? Más bien ¿aun existirá ese lugar… esa parte exclusiva en la que el clan uchija vivía?..._-los recuerdos lo llenaron de nostalgia, pero no lo noto.

-buenos días Sai- los guardias de la entrada le saludaron y lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

- buenos días…- _(claro no recordaba que la seguridad en este lugar es muy buena… bueno no tanto como para evitar que un akatsuki entre pero es muy eficiente…)_con esos pensamientos paso la primera prueba dándose cuanta que los guardias si se habían tragado el cuanto que la persona a la que veían si era Sai, así que continuo caminando como Sai lo hubiera hecho y se dirigió a el despacho de la hokage, era importante entregar el reporte de la misión, no quería que nadie sospechara nada y mucho menos la godaime.

Para su fortuna las calles estaban casi vacías, las pocas personas que transitaban no eran ninjas, por lo cual no había problema.

-¡Sai!...- Itachi no se detuvo, por un momento se le olvido que taia un disfraz muy combincente

-¡Sai!- no respondió

-¡SSSSSSSsssAAAAIII!- un golpe en la espalda lo lanzo a una barda

-¡tonto!- abrió los ojos y vio a su golpeadora y casi asesina…

-S..Sakura- dijo en vos baja pero audible

-¡Sakura! ¡Es lo único que se te ocurre después de desaparecer!...¡ Crees que puedes irte sin decirme que volverás!- sakura empezó a llorar enfrente de el supuesto Sai que aun estaba incrustado en la pared

-auch!- El supuesto Sai no pudo contener un grito de dolor al salir de su prisión de piedra y caer al suelo

-¡Sai…gomennasai…!- Se acerco a el chico y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie

-te llevare al hospital-

- mejor eso a que me vuelvas a golpear- le dedico una sonrisa y caminaron hasta el hospital sin decir una sola palabra

- hola sakura…. Vaya Sai sakura es muy salvaje…- Ino no cambiaba ni tantito su sentido de humor

-si creo que empiezo a sospecharlo- dijo tocándose una costilla

-Ino que cuarto esta disponible- Sakura no hizo caso a lo que Ino y Sai hablaban

-¡Sakura… aquí no es hotel! Si vas a hacerlo y no tienes dinero… ve a casa de Sai… ahí no hay nnnaaaadddiiiee- Ino se acerco a decírselo como un secreto… que todo el mundo escucho

-¡ino!- Sakura chillo

- la 34- Ino no le hizo caso

-Arigatou- Contesto sai que era arrastrado por sakura hasta la habitación

No se hablo de nada… el silencio incomodo duro un rato hasta que el alcohol empezó a arder en las heridas de sai…

-Sakura hazlo con mas cuidado… me arde- Sai rompió el silencio

-El punto es que arda…ahou- Sakura se ensaño un poco y le puso un poco mas de alcohol

Sai hiso un movimiento muy rápido de tal forma que sakura termino acostada en la cama en la que antes Sai estaba sentado y Sai estaba sobre ella sujetándole las manos

-Te dije que me ardia-

-Sai dejame empas… aun no termino de curar tus heridas-

-Si las vas a curar con tanta saña… prefiero que Ino venga… tal vez ella me cure las heridas de mi cuerpo y logre mitigar el ardor que tu has dejado en las que curaste tu- lo ultimo llevaba un doble sentido

Sakura se relajo un poco y volteo a ver la pared…- Si eso quieres ahorita le digo que venga, pero suéltame ya…-la voz de sakura se quebró y unas lagrimas empesaron a brtoar de los ojos de la chica

-Gomennasai- Sai se lo susurro al oído y le beso la frente, después le solto los brazoz y de dento en una orilla dándole la espalda a Sakura

-SS…Sai- se comgo a su cuello aunque aun el estuviera en su espalda… sintió la piel de sus pectorales… era suave y ahora el cuello y su espalda estaba mojada por las lagrimas de ella, el por su lado estaba algo confundido… ella lo estaba abrazando… sentía sus cenos el la espalda y sus dedos en sus pestorales… sin embargo eso no era lo que realemte sentía… no era tan físico la exitacion que sentía no provenía de el calor que sakura desprendía de su cuerpo junto a el… la inquietud que sentía eran las lagrimas que rodaban en su espalda…. No era precisamente exitacion… no lo definiría haci… sin embargo no encontró otra forma de definirlo

-Sakura… ¿que te pasa?- la voz de Sai se volvió fría – ¿quien te crees para abrazarme después de haberme causado tantas heridas?¿Que derecho tienes para llorar sobre mi y mojarme con tus lagrimas?-

-Sai…- Sakura se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras que como cuchillos sentía filosos y frios

Sai se paro de la cama y se dio la vuelta para ver los ojos inundados de sakura y la expresión de sorpresa que ella tenia

-¿Quién eres tu para hacerme sentir tan culpable por tus lagrimas?- Sai seguía sin expresión alguna… se acerco a su rosto y quito los hilos de lagrimas del rostro de sakura

-¿Quién soy..?- La impresión de su cara no se iba la sorpresa era grande (es cierto… ¿Quién soy para culparlo por mi dolor? He sido yo la que lo ha herido… me he vengado con ese golpe por dejarme, ¿pero que obligación tenia de quedarse conmigo?)

-Gomennasai- La voz de Sai la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Nani?- No comprendió lo que el había dicho

-Gomennasai- el la abrazo muy fuerte

- Gomennasai… te deje sola… pero aquí estoy… no me dejes ir otra vez- Sai le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella lo abrazo como si se le fuera a escapar el alma si no lo hacia.

* * *

jijiji...

Crees que se quedo incompleto... pues no... esta en suspenso..

tal vez ino entre en ese momento y los corra por que parece que hacen cosas indebidas ... o tal vez Sai mate a Sakura

jijijiji

aun no estoy decidida en que sucedera primero...

jajajajaja

dejen reviws.. :) y diganme que piensan... aun tengo muchos errores jijiji :3 XD


	9. Chapter 9

bien ya me habia tardado... goemnnasai... aqui esta este capitulo... que en realidad es la continuacion del capitulo anterior por lo que no tiene titulo...

disfrutenlo...

* * *

Capitulo 9

-Saku…ra…. Gomen Gomennasai…. Después regreso…- Ino se puso realmente nerviosa, así como abrió la puerta la cerró y camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia la recepción del hospital

-_Baya sakura no pierde el tiempo… eso esta bien… por cierto Sai se veía… wooo! Nunca creí verlo así… parecía un modelo… esos músculos bien formados… su espalda… su piel blanca… haaaaa! Sakura no es tonta… bien por ella_- ino pensó mientras caminaba y por poco un hilo de baba le sale al recordar la imagen de Sai, pero se contuvo al ver que tenia muchos papeles que acomodar y que ahora también seria buena idea ayudar un poco con los deberes de sakura, de esta forma sakura no tendría pretextos para dejar a Sai.

-¡ino!- Sakura reacciono muy tarde la puerta ya se había cerrado y había empujado a Sai… no mucho pero si algo

-aaa ahí!- se oyó un golpe y sakura termino tendida en el suelo a lado de la cama, claro como era de esperarse Sakura se había caído ya que había estado recargando todo su cuerpo en Sai y ahora que lo había empujado no tenia en que recargarse

- jajajajaja- una carcajada salió de la oca de Sai

- au! No te rías! Si me dolió- sakura se paro del suelo y se sentó en la cama

- vamos eso no es nada… te chilles por eso- el le sonrió y se acerco a ella

Sakura levanto la cabeza y algo frio toco sus labios…¿sangre? ….

Sakura no se dio cuenta cuando termino tendida sobre la cama con Sai en cima propinándole un beso muy apasionado, por un momento se dejo llevar y se aferro a su cuello, el que la tenia sujetada de las muñecas empezó a recorrer suavemente sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica…. De ahí el planeaba seguir su recorrido hasta la rodilla o un poco mas para regresar te tal forma que pudiera quitar la ropa de la konouchi **(no se como se escriba… si alguien me puede corregir háganlo)**

-S… Sa…Sa…Sai…Sai…- lo separo de sus labios y lo empujo un poco hacia arriba – me estoy ahogando… ¡me esta saliendo sangre de la nariz! – ese fue su mejor pretexto para hacer que el desistiera de su lujurioso plan

-goemnnasai- el se separo rápidamente y se levanto de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación

-¿a.. adonde vas?-Sakura esperaba otra reacción de parte de Sai

- a donde no te pueda ver… para evitarte estos momentos incómodos- La voz de Sai se volvió fría (_lo siento Sai no puedo contenerme cuando ella esta tan cerca… no creo poder evitar que algo pase… de verdad no puedo evadirla…) Itachi pensó eso __**(si Itachi no no me equivoqué… recuerde que Sai no es Sai sino Itachi)**_

-¡no!- Sakura grito y lo tomo por el brazo antes de que el abriera la puerta

-¿mm..?

- dijo es decir… yo… yo…-Sakura lo soltó y el cerro la puerta para voltear a verla

-¿tu que?-

-Yo… yo-

-sabes que no te dejaría sola… solo voy a ir a darle el informe de la misión a tsunade-sama, no te espantes… después continuaremos… pero esta vez sin interrupciones ni escusas de narices hemorrágicas- las ultimas palabras de Sai fueron en doble sentido

- yo….- Sakura se puso totalmente color tomate, parecía foco de navidad rojo

-te veo en casa- Sai le beso la mejilla y salió de la habitación

-¡Sai tu camisa!- Sakura le grito aun con las mejillas coloreadas y la camisa en la mano

- cierto… me la pones- Sai se acerco a ella y ella aun mas nerviosa se la aventó en la cara

- ¡no!...¡ po… póntela tu!- ella salió corriendo de la habitación

(Tal_ y como pensé… Sakura es muy nerviosa con esas proposiciones… esto va a ser divertido) _una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en el rostro de Sai, Se puso la playera y se fue a ver a la hokage.

* * *

lo siento si tengo muchos errores... son las 2:04 am y ya tengo sueño... gomennasai

bien, aclaraciones, dudas, sugerencias, etc pueden hacermelas llegar por medio de sus valiosos comentarios (reviews)

los estare esperando... yo acepto criticas asi que no lo duden escriban reviews =)

espero tener pronto el proximo capitulo :) bye


	10. Itachi Reportandose

Lo siento mucho... me he tardado... espero que pueda subir mas seguido los capitulos, he tenido una crisis de ideas y escaces de inspiracion :( pero ya me estoy recuperando :)

no se preocupen si ven que me tardo... no creon que ya lo voy a dejar así... no me gusta dejar cosas a medias...

bien si aburrirlos mas aqui esta el capitulo 10!

disfrutenlo :)

* * *

****

**Itachi Reportándose**

Itachi antes de ir con la hokage tenia que ir a recoger la información que Sai había mandado, quería saber que es lo que su amigo sabía y se entero.

Las calles habían cambiado mucho desde que el se fue… y a decir verdad había perdido contacto con Sai desde unos años antes de irse… encontrar su casa no seria tan fácil

-¡hey Sai hola!- un chico que el no recordaba le hablaba

-¡ sai!- volvió a gritar alguien, el cual golpeo levemente la cabeza de sai

-¿a donde vas he?.. pillin- lo ultimo tubo tal énfasis que sonó a una segunda cosa que por supuesto Itachi entendió

- hola kakashi….sensei- algo de nostalgia se sintió

-¿kakashi-sensei? Déjalo como antes en solo kakashi… recuerda que aunque sea tu Sensei en el quipo soy tu colega, además así te oyes más como Naruto… por sierto a ¿donde vas?- aunque kakashi se veía muy amistoso podría ser que ya se aya dado cuenta de algo raro… esa pregunta era peligrosa para Itachi

-a mi casa- dijo Itachi muy seguro en sus palabras pero dudoso de que fuera una respuesta muy inteligente

-aa…. Entonces te vas por el camino largo hee… que raro te has vuelto…- kakashi noto que algo andaba mas con sai

-no solo vengo por…- Itachi no supo de un buen pretexto para zafarse de la metida de pata (_¡tonto! Era para el otro lado… piensa en lago pronto sospecho que me he descubierto con kakashi… esto va…_) en ese corto lapso de silencio vio un lugar donde vendían sake y si no mal recuerda a Sai le gustaba mucho, pero era muy cuidadoso para no emborracharse (_¡lo tengo!_) – Solo vine a comprar sake-

-mmm…. Bueno entonces te acompaño yo también quiero comprar un poco- definitivamente kakashi no dejaría tan fácilmente a Sai hasta que descubriera esa forma tan rara de actuar

- como gustes kakashi… si quieres después vamos a mi casa a tomarlo con mas calma- Itachi era inteligente ya tenia a dos pájaros en la mira y a punto de disparar, si dejaba que kakashi le acompañara a casa dejaría que kakashi lo guiara hasta la casa de Sai y así intentaría hacer que kakashi dejara de desconfiar de el… o tal vez si kakashi se ponía borracho soltara algunas cosas que le podrían servir para presentarse con la hokage o para convivir con Sakura… era muy buena estrategia.

Tal y como lo había planeado Itachi, kakashi lo llevo directo a casa de Sai pero estando ya enfrente de la casa kakashi dijo que tenia asuntos importantes que atender y se fue. Itachi entro a la casa que hace mucho no visitaba, estaba mas llena de cuadros… pero ahora los cuadros empezaban a tener nombre… algo que se le hizo raro a Itachi

-_vaya Sai si que cambiaste… me alegra_- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Itachi, que viendo que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y que nadie de afuera lo veía rompió el sello de tinta que lo mantenía con la forma se Sai. Después busco la habitación de los cuadros mas viejos que había… o mejor dicho busco la primer habitación en la que había empezado a guardar los cuadros que hacia Sai en el pasado.

La puerta de la habitación era muy diferente a las de todas las demás de la casa, a simple vista parecía una puerta normal, pero de cerca se podía observar a unos feroces tigres de tinta que parecía muy amenazantes como intentando asustar a cualquiera que osase entrar a la habitación advirtiendo que no se debía entrar a menos que lo que se buscara fuera la muerte –_Sai_- el tono de la voz de Hitachi era muy bajo y lleno de nostalgia, al abrir la puerta la nostalgia lo inundo por completo al ver las cuatro paredes tapizadas de cuadros… del los cuales Itachi recordaba las historias recorriendo el cuarto de derecha a izquierda con la mirada estuvo a punto de soltar una lagrima hasta que su mirada paro en la esquina del lado izquierdo paralela al muro de la puerta…

-_ahí estas_- se acerco al cuadro y mordió su dedo para marcar con un poco de sangre un remolino de una árbol del cuadro (los que se parecen a los agujeros de los arboles donde viven las ardillas) después su dedo se hundió en la pintura y dio un paso al frente, desapareciendo totalmente de la habitación, llegando a un callejón que daba a la puerta idéntica a la puerta de la habitación en donde antes Sai había estado la diferencia es que esta era la puerta de una casa pequeña; adentro del lado derecho había un sillón como para dos personas, enfrente del sillón había un pequeño archivero completamente pegado a la pared y a un lado de este, es decir al fondo había un escritorio que tenia tres cajones distribuidos en el lado derecho, enfrente le los cajones había una silla de madera y encima del escritorio una lámpara muy pequeña que alumbraba unos cuantos papeles, era una casa muy vacía y fría, sin un solo cuadro e sus paredes

Itachi necesitaba un lugar para realizar la técnica de "el sueño" (**esta es la segunda parte de la técnica que Sai le pide a itachi que realice antes de morir; yo le he inventado el nombre Gomennasai por la poca imaginación n.n… a si si continuemos**) esa casita seria perfecta para eso, pero antes debía leer lo que Sai había mandado, asi que fue por los papeles que estaban en el ecritorio y comenzó a leerlos:

_**Reporte:**_

_**Las desapariciones son causadas por una bestia que deambula atacando a todos los viajeros que pasan por ahí, tiene un chacra muy parecido al de el kiubi sin embargo su forma no es la de un zorro sino la de un escorpión gigante de tres cabezas y tres aguijones, en cada cabeza había colmillos muy afilados de los cuales brotaba un líquido viscoso que derretía todo aquello que tocara. …**_

… _**Existe un sospechoso que deambula por el lugar con el rostro completamente tapado, por lo cual su identificación me fue imposible.**_

-_vaya Sai …lo escribiste completo… Gracias amigo sabes que realmente odio escribir reportes_- Itachi empezó a recordar su infancia con Sai, aunque los tiempos eran difíciles, Sai siempre fue optimista y le apoyo… incluso después de haber matado a todo su clan… aun sabiendo esto Sai no lo desprecio y nuca lo delato con nadie… era un amigo realmente fiel; antes de tener su deber como ambu, antes de ser un espía de danzou, antes de estar a disposición de la quinta, antes incluso del mismo Naruto, Sai siempre tubo presente su amistad con Itachi.

-_bien… empecemos con esto- _Itachi realizó unos cuantos sellos en el suelo y apareció el cuerpo de Sai –_este es el lugar mas seguro, aquí te dejare…_ - busco en los cajones la tinta que Sai guardaba y el pincel que tenia un lado afilado y el otro lado con cerdas muy finas y suaves, con ese pincel se hiso unas pequeñas ranuras en los dedos de su mano y dibujo un circulo alrededor del cuerpo de Sai con un poco de sangre de sus dedos, luego unió con líneas de tinta el circulo con los ojos, oídos, nariz, boca, manos y pies de Sai, realizo otros sellos y callo desmallado a un lado del circulo…

No paso mucho tiempo para que Itachi despertara y encontrara solo una caja de madera negra en el centro del círculo…

_-¡maldición! Debí suponer que no tenia tanta energía para esta técnica…bueno al menos terminamos… una parte_- se levanto gruñendo aun por su falta de responsabilidad, tomo el papel del reporte y salió de el cuarto donde estaba el cuadro… las puertas iguales de la casa y el cuarto donde estaba el cuadro no eran coincidencia… sino eran la única salida de el cuadro, claro que antes tomo una píldora que aumentaba su chacra y se convirtió en Sai.

Itachi de puso en marcha para la oficina de la hokage…

_Toc toc_

-Adenalnte…-

- hai…- Itachi entro y cerro la puerta

- que bueno que has vuelto… me contaron del incidente con sakura- las palabras de la hokage se referían a la golpiza que le dio Sakura cuando llego a konoha

- jejeje… lastima que Ino nos interrumpió…- Itachi se puso algo nervioso (- _¡Vaya a esta mujer nada se le escapa!_-)

- *-* yo me refiero a la golpiza… pero ¿que fue lo que interrumpió Ino?- la hokage se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la nueva cara que Sai había puesto y con el nerviosismo de el pobre pálido de negros ojos que ahora brillaban de vergüenza

-hee… ¿Ino?- definitivamente la hokage había agarrado despistado a Itachi – na.. na… nada… solo quería ver su reacción…-

-humm….- la hokage no se trago ese cuento pero no insistiría…. Sabia muy bien que Sai no abriría el pico… bueno no aun – y bien ¿solo bines a eso?- cambiar la conversación seria mas viable

- no… no vine a eso…- se acerco al escritorio y le entrego su reporte

…

….

-mmm…. Interesante- la hokage era muy rápida leyendo – supongo que los vendajes que tienes ahora son por el enfrentamiento con las bestia…¿verdad?-

-hai… no hubo otra opción, la bestia me ataco-

-mm…. Interesante entonces tu ya conoces sus movimientos…-

-hai-

-es necesario traer a la bestia para que tengamos información… tendrás que regresar…-

-hai… - Itachi en ese momento pensó que si regresaba por la bestia la mataría y así mínimo mataría a la bestia que le robo a su amigo

-pero no iras solo… mandare contigo a Neji, lee, Tenten y…a… Sakura –

-Tengo entendido que Neji no esta en konoha….-

- En efecto pero necesitamos a alguien que pueda ver o identificar el peligro… estaba pensando en kiba… pero el salió hoy y regresara dentro de una semana, Neji llegara mañana temprano...-

-hai… entonces esperaremos a que Neji regrese-

-Si pero partirán uno o dos días después… tengo algunos asuntos que tratar…-

- bien-

-mientras ya sabes cual es tu misión aquí…. Cuidar de Sakura- la hokage que ya estaba seria se puso aun mas seria y con un aura algo sombría –después de tu partida ella tubo una crisis nerviosa… yo la cuide… pero ahora que estas aquí se que ella estará mas tranquila y aunque aun no supere lo de Naruto se que puede contar contigo y se que mientras tu estés ella no volverá a tener otro ataque- las palabras de la hokage se escucharon algo tristes y con mucha preocupación

- no se preocupe… no la dejare sola- Itachi sabia que eso era lo que la hokage quería escuchar

-gracias Sai… ahora si me disculpas tengo alguno asuntos que atender- la hokage se paro y se dirigió a la puerta, definitivamente era una forma de correr a Sai y una forma de escaparse de la oficina

-hai con permiso- Sai abrió la puerta y dejo que primero ella saliera y después salió el cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose en dirección contraria a la de la hokage

* * *

de vesdar disculpen la tardanza del capitulo...

aun no puedo hacer capitulos muy largos... pero prometo que si son capitulos muy muy cortos los intentare subir pronto...

asi que intentare subir los demas a la brevedad :)

siguan degando comentarias :)

yo si los leo... deveras deveritas :)


	11. pelicula para dos

ninguno de los personajes me pretenese ...oo que desgracia!

pero si fuera haci...Sai seria solo mio!al igual que Itachi! jejejejeje no es cierto.. puedo compartir algo de ellos con ustedes :)

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Película para dos**

En casa todo era muy tranquilo… a Itachi le gustaba esa tranquilidad… hacia mucho que no estaba así… completamente relajado acostado en el sillón… había vuelto a tener su aspecto, era muy cansado tener que ser Sai…

_Toc toc_

La paz termino…. Itachi se convirtió en Sai y se Dirigió a abrir la puerta…

-OHAYO!-

-hola…- sai (Itachi) sin mucho interés cerro la puerta y se dirigió a el sillón de la sala

- Sai… no se si alguna vez hayas visto una película con tus amigos…- sakura recordó que sus amigos…. Sus primeros amigos habían sido Naruto y ella así que decir algo así la hizo sentir inhumana y mala amiga –eto… eto… mejor dicho hoy ¡vamos a ver una película!... con palomitas y toda la cosa

-mm…. Una película…. Con palomitas…..y…. y…. ¿toda la cosa?¿a que cosa te refieres?- Itachi sabia perfectamente que Sakura estaba nerviosa, sabia que una reacción así tendría después de lo que había ocurrido en el hospital y esa ultima pregunta la haría recordar esa situación

-¿to..to… toda la cosa..?...- Sakura se puso aun mas nerviosa al ver que Sai se paraba del sillón y se dirigía hacia ella; como era de esperarse sakura recordó lo que había pasado en el hospital

- si… tu dime ¿a qué te refieres con "toda la cosa"?- Sai la arrincono entre el mueble de la televisión y él

-¿"to…to…toda la cosa"?...pues… pues… todo lo demás… - sakura estaba cayendo presa de la mirada de Sai…

-¿"todo lo demás"?- Sai tomo un mechón del pelo de sakura y lo olio, la miro a los ojos y se acerco aun mas a su rostro

- si… las… las…. Las palomitas llevan salsa, limó y sal… eso es "todo lo demás"- Sakura como un pez escurridizo se escabullo y se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a hacer las palomitas

Sai se dirigió al sillón -(_me seguiré divirtiendo contigo Sakura… solo te daré un tiempo para que te relajes y después te llevare a la locura de nervios que jamás hubieras pensado tener_)- Sai(Itachi) sonrió malévolamente y espero…

Después de unos minutos sakura salió con un traste lleno de palomitas y una salsa en la otra mano

-Sai no seas flojo…. Ayúdame con los limones y los refrescos- sakura caminaba hacia la mesa que estaba enfrente del sillón

-mm… ¿por que yo? La loca idea fue tuya- a Itachi le molestaba que lo mandaran y mas le molestaba no poderse negar a las peticiones de la chica ya que al momento en que ella termino de hablar él se había parado del sillón y se dirigía a la cocina

-jajajajajaja- sakura no pudo ocultar la gracia que le daba ver a Sai protestar y a la vez hacer lo que le decían, lo mas gracioso era la mueca que había hecho Sai –jaja….-de pronto la risa se esfumo….

Flash Back

-jajajajajaja- tres niños reían felices en el jardín de la familia Uchiha

-Itachi! Tu papa te busca ve a su despacho!- la sra. Uchiha aun gritando tenia una dulce voz

-mamá! Que vaya Sasuke yo quiero seguir jugando con Sakura- el niño apenas unos años mayor que Sakura y Sasuke renegaba

-amor si fuera por mi no te llamaría pero tu papá es el que te busca, eso no depende de mi mejor ve y dile eso a tu papá- la Sra. Uchiha tenia mucha paciencia incluso cuando le renegaban

-mamá…-Itachi volvió a renegar

-Anda anda…. Entre mas pronto bayas mas pronto volverás- eso era lo que siempre decía la Sra. Uchiha para convencerlo de que fuera obediente

-ee… esta bien- Itachi bajaba la mirada y arrastraba los pies hacia la casa

-recuerda limpiarte los zapatos antes de entrar- decía la sra. Uchiha

-si si- contestaba Itachi con pesadez y hacia una cara muy graciosa…. Eran unos cachetes ligeramente inflados un suspiro hondo y para finalizar un puchero rápido seguido de una sonrisa y un "no me tardo" dirigido más asía Sakura que a Sasuke

- si nos vemos- Siempre el que contestaba era Sasuke, por que él no se daba cuenta de que su onii-san no le hablaba a él

Sakura solo agachaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba

En una ocasión Sasuke después de despedir a Itachi se fue a esconder para que Sakura contara y en cuanto Sasuke perdió de vista a sakura para buscar su escondite Itachi apareció frente a Sakura

-sh..!-dijo Itachi intentando callar a Sakura que estaba a punto de gritar el nombre del chico que le tapaba la boca

- ¡ya regresaste tan pronto?- Sakura preguntó con ingenuidad en voz muy baja

- no aun no me he ido, antes tenia que decirte algo- en ese instante la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego le dijo al oído – nos vemos pronto, espérame, por que yo volveré…- le dio otro bezo en la mejilla – no lo olvides nunca- En ese momento Itachi desapareció de la vista de Sakura con una técnica ninja de transportación

Fin del flash Back

-Sakura…- Sai (Itachi) ya había puesto los refrescos en la mesa, y Sakura un seguía parada sosteniendo la salsa y las palomitas frente a la mesa

-…Sakura…- volvió a insistir el chico, pero esta vez tomo las palomitas y la salsa de las manos de la chica

- mm….- Sakura regreso a su realidad algo desconcertada por lo que acababa de recordar

-¿Estas bien?... si estas cansada podemos ver la película otro día no hay problema- no le gustaba ver a sakura en ese estado tan pensativo, le daba mucha intriga y lo inquietaba demasiado

- no no estoy bien… es solo que recordé…- Sakura se detuvo a pensar lo que iba a decir, Sakura sabia perfectamente que a Sai le molestaba que lo compararan con los demás… (_si le digo que me recordó a Itachi se va molestar mucho, no solo por que lo haya comparado sino también por que lo he comparado con un Uchiha traidor sin mencionar que pensará que he perdido completamente el juicio, no puedo permitir que se aleje de mi sólo por eso…)- _pensó sakura

-¿Qué recordaste…?- Itachi se dio cuenta que no solo había recordado, sino que también estaba tensa y preocupada

-re… recordé… recordé que…. Que no he puesto la película…- sakura corrió asía el televisor

-_mientes sakura… y eres muy mala en eso de mentir, tu alma blanca no te permite mentir y yo te conozco tanto que aunque supieras mentir lo sabría…_- Itachi le clavo los ojos en la espalda mientras se sentaba en el sillón, no la dejaría de mirar de esa forma hasta que ella le contara lo que estaba recordando

Sakura se sentó en la otra orilla del sillón y tomo palomitas, pero la mirada de Sai la hacia sentí incomoda…

-Sai el chiste de poner una película en el DVD es para poder verla en la televisión- se acerco a el y le volteo la cara hacia la tele muy suavemente, tanto que Itachi (Sai) al sentir sus manos en su rostro sintió como un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo

-Sakura ¿me tienes confianza?- Sai (Itachi) preguntó sin regresar la cabeza, intentando ser frio y directo

-Sai…tu eres mi único amigo ahora… y si no te tuviera confianza; si no confiara en mi único amigo que me queda entonces creo que estoy perdida- Sakura miro al suelo y estuvo a punto de soltar una lagrima

- Estas diciendo que si estuviera aquí Naruto o Sasuke no me dirías a mi nada, ¿no confiarías en mí?- Sai volteo a verla con ojos fríos

- ¡no no!- Sakura se acerco a él y le tomo una mano – aunque Naruto y Sasuke estuvieran aquí yo confiaría en ti, yo antes de buscarlos a ellos para contarles algo te buscaría a ti- Sakura estaba a punto de llorar

-¿por qué… por qué mientes así? ¿apoco así les dices a todos tus amigos ?- Itachi no pudo evitar ser frio, directo y entre sus palabras se escucho un deje de resentimiento…

Flash Back

Unas danza de lagrimas caían de los ojos de sakura y un sollozo muy bajo se escuchaba

-¡Sakura!- Itachi grito preocupado

-¡Itachi!- la niña corrió a abrazarlo y con la inercia ambos cayeron al suelo, Sakura estaba inconsolable y lo único que Itachi pudo hacer fue abrazarla y no intentar moverse del suelo hasta que ella se calmara.

Bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que ella dejara de llorar

-Sakura… tranquila, ahora dime ¿qué te paso?- Itachi se sentó y ella hizo lo mismo colocándose justo frente a él –sabes que a mi no me gusta ver que llores ¿verdad?-le dijo él acariciando la mejilla de sakura para secarle un hilito de lagrimas que había brotado de su ojo

-si… yo lo se- contesto ella intentando dejar de llorar

-bien entonces dime ¿qué te paso?-

-es que Sasuke y yo discutimos…- Sakura dijo, intentando que esta respuesta fuera la correcta para no hacer mas preguntas

-¿eso fue todo?- a Itachi le empezaba a hervir la sangre y a sentir deseos de darle una paliza a Sasuke… si se había atrevido a tocar a sakura para herirla… Sasuke se las vería con él

-no…-Sakura estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo –es que discutimos y Sasuke no se controlo y utilizo el Saringan conmigo- Sakura bajo la mirada

Itachi no lo soporto más y sintió como un choque eléctrico le subía y bajaba todo el cuerpo –Sakura quiero que me prometas una cosa…-

-¿Qué cosa?-Sakura lo miro con los ojitos hinchados y mucha inocencia

-quiero que me prometas que yo seré siempre el primero…-

-¿el primero?- Sakura lo miro confundida

-Si el primero en saber todo de ti… tus problemas, tus preocupaciones, y por sobre todas las cosas quiero que prometas que siempre seré tu primer mejor amigo, y que nunca olvidaras que siempre contaras con mi apoyo y protección…. ¿Entiendes?... quiero ser siempre tu primera y única opción quiero ser la primer persona en la que confíes plenamente…- Itachi la miraba fijamente

-si, entiendo y te prometo que siempre serás el primero- Sakura lo abrazo….

Fin del flash back

Itachi Estaba molesto muy molesto… sabia perfectamente que ella al que veía era a Sai y no a él, le molestaba mucho saber que ella le había dicho a Sai que ella antes de acudir a cualquier otra persona acudiría a Sai…

-_te olvidaste de la promesa que me hiciste Sakura… ¿te habrás olvidado de mi... de Itachi?_-

-No miento…-Sakura soltó la mano de Itachi haciendo que él regresara a la conversación – Sabes… hace mucho no decía eso… solo lo dije una vez… con palabras distintas y en forma de promesa… - Itachi se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ella no había olvidado la promesa –pero sabes hace mucho que no he visto a esa persona… para ser sincera me duele mucho no verlo, pero creo que esa persona y yo hemos tomado caminos distintos y si algún día nos topamos tenemos el deber de luchar… y se perfectamente que el día que él y yo nos encontremos ese día moriré- Sakura seguía mirando al suelo e Itachi se sorprendió al notar un hilo de lagrimas en las mejillas de Sakura

-_Sakura aun me recuerdas… no me has olvidado… que tonto soy… y yo que pensaba hacerte sufrir, tortúrate hasta que tu misma sintieras deseos de matarte y justo en ese momento no te dejaría morir solo para seguir viendo cómo sufres-_

-morir…?- Itachi estaba sorprendido de esa expresión – (el _día que él y yo nos encontremos ese día moriré)_- a Itachi esas la palabras de resonaban en la cabeza

-morir… ¿como es eso de que cuando se encuentren morirás?- Itachi la miro a los ojos sin titubear como si en esos ojos verdes estuviera la respuesta escrita… pero solo se encontró con unos ojos verdes inundados y un vacio que ni siquiera él podía medir

-hee…. Eto…. ¡mira la película ya va a empezar!- sakura definitivamente estaba triste pero no permitiría arruinar su "primer película de Sai en compañía de una amiga" por esas cosas del pasado

-_Sakura no me piensas contar ¿verdad?... muy bien tengo tiempo para jugar tu "jueguito" y no descansare hasta obtener una respuesta…. Te lo advierto_ – Itachi solo la miro otra vez y se acomodo en el sillón para ver la película

-Toma este es tu refresco y aquí están las palomitas por si quieres- Sakura extendió su mano para darle el refresco y señalo las palomitas que estaban en un tazón sobre la mesa

Definitivamente ninguno de los dos pudo disfrutar la película… Sakura se quedo dormida y termino recargándose en el hombro de Itachi…

-_y ahora ¿a esta que le pasa?…. primero me hace ver una ver una película, me deja en suspenso con sus palabras y para terminarla se duerme en mi hombro… esta mujer es una chamaca muy lenta no sabe que yo he llegado loco y voy a terminar peor si continua haciendo cosas raras_- Itachi volteo a verla con un gesto de "tu eres la culpable de lo que vaya a pasar después"… pero al verla definitivamente su expresión cambio… ella estaba sumida en un sueño profundo con un mechón de cabello en su rostro que bailaba al compas de su respiración su boca estaba medio abierta y sus labios… se veían tan suaves y tal vez hasta tuvieran un sabor dulce… eso a Itachi le hizo desear besarla y que mejor oportunidad que esta… ella no se defendería y no terminaría siendo un intento fallido, él no podría ver sus ojos llenos de dudas y no notaria esa respiración entre cortada que Sakura tenia cuando él la espantaba con esas cosas tan embarazosas… era perfecto…

-solo será un beso…- susurro Itachi

¡Ring ring!¡bang bang bang!- los ruidos de la televisión fueron Fuertes y sacaron de sus pensamientos a Itachi

-mm… Gomennasai….- Sakura estaba hablando entre sueños y se movió ligeramente terminando recargada por completo en el pecho de Itachi el cual solo la abrazo contra si mismo

Al final ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sillón…

Al día siguiente Itachi despertó totalmente recostado en el sillón y sujetando a sakura por la cintura ya que ella se había quedado en la orilla como si estuviera a punto de caer

-Sakura simplemente eres mi estorbo favorito…-Itachi susurro al despertar y verla recargada en su pecho por lo que cualquier movimiento la despertaría y ella haría de la situación un escándalo total…

* * *

hola hola! :)

espero que les haya gustado :)

perdon por no haber subido nada... perdi mi libreta de ideas flash (inspiracion) y mis problemas emocionales no han ayudado mucho :(

pero este fic es mi primer proyecto que quiero terminar este año :)

bien dejen comentarios :) creame me gusta leerlos... me ayudan mucho y se que los necesito para mejorar :)

bye-bye


	12. Sorpresa!

**Capitulo 12**

**Sorpresa!**

Sakura estaba profundamente dormida, y aun dormida producía mayor efecto en Itachi, verla así, completamente tranquila, indefensa y solo para el, realmente era como le gustaba tenerla mas que cualquier otra cosa. Contemplarla de tal forma fue más que suficiente para pensar en el futuro juntos….

-_Tener una casa, un heredero, una familia y a Sakura para siempre_- Itachi estaba suspirando, pero al reflexionar se le atoro el aire en la garganta –_un momento… ¿cómo que una familia, una casa… Sakura….? El hecho de que quiera tener a sakura para mi solo, no significa que quiera todo lo demás….¿o si?_-

Itachi estaba realmente confundido e inseguro, como nunca antes había estado en su vida, ni aun cuando tubo que elegir ser el asesino de su propia familia dudo tanto y se sintió tan indefenso

-_vaya… quien diría que tenerte tan cerca me haría querer tantas cosas, cosas que nunca me imagine querer, ni que imagine que fueran parte de algo especial_- murmuro a unos centímetros del rostro de sakura

-hmmm…..- sakura se movió un poco, e Itachi se puso a una distancia mas considerable de su rostro

-hmmmmmm….- sakura suspiro abriendo los ojos –ohayo…-Sakura despertó muy tranquila

-_que le pasa a esta mujer… como puede saludarme de esa forma y no darse cuenta que esta en mis brazos_- pensó Hitachi muy confundido

Lentamente sakura se fue sentando en el sillón…

-hola …- sakura volvió a saludarlo, e Itachi se quedo aun mas sorprendido que antes… el realmente esperaba a la sakura histérica… o de menos preocupada por saber que había pasado anoche o porqué dormían juntos en el sillón.

-¿qué?...¿Por que me ves con esa cara?- Sakura se acerco al rostro de Sai (**si recuerden que ella al que ve es a Sai pero en realidad es Itachi**) haciendo que pobre se sintiera algo incomodo, así que con un ágil movimiento de bostezo desvió su mirada

-no nada… es que no pude dormir bien aquí…-mintió, la verdad es que a Itachi le había encantado dormir en el sillón

-a… ya… y entonces ¿porqué no te fuiste a tu cuarto?- Sakura contesto como una niña pequeña diciéndole algo lógico a su madre

-lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por tu culpa...-

-ahora resulta que es mi culpa….-

-si por que tu te dormiste encima de mí-

-aaa…. Pero ese no es pretexto si tu hubieras querido me hubieras despertado- Sakura se creía inocente de toda acusación y se defendería a cualquier costo

-ja!- Itachi se rio sarcásticamente- claro y después estando tu tan cansada hubieras querido que te llevara cargando a tu cama, después si te llevaba vas a querer que te cocine… y después…. Vas a querer más…- esas ultimas palabras llevaban un doble sentido

-claro… - sakura no había entendido el doble sentido – hablado de algo mas…quiero ir a comprar algunas cosas para la comida…- y aun sin entender sakura supo acomodarse para pedir algo ...

-no…- Itachi respondió de una manera seca y distante

-onegai…onegai … acompáñame- lo volteo a ver con ojitos de cachorrito

-no…- Itachi fue firme aun viendo esa linda cara con cascarías de ruego

-ándale es para que comamos….-

-ja claro primero te acompaño por las cosas y luego me saldrás con que no sabes cocinarlo y terminare cocinando yo-

-¡claro que no! ¡Yo si se cocinar!...- sakura se ofendió mucho – ¡sabes que mejor voy sola!

-bien eso me parece perfecto….-Itachi no parecía muy interesado

-pero eso si…. No te quiero ver en la casa hasta la hora de la comida... me entendiste-

-aa mira nomas que linda… me corres de mi propia casa… quien te ha dado tantos derechos de exigir en mi casa ¿hee?- Itachi la acorralo y se acerco a escasos centímetros de su rostro

- te lo advierto…- sakura levanto el rostro y también se acerco a él, solo faltaron unos milímetros para que sus labios hicieran contacto – no te quiero ver hasta la hora de la comida…. Si te veo cerca te matare… entendiste – sakura lo empujo y se escabulló a la salida.

_(¡¿me matas? ¿Qué tipo de amenaza es esa?... me mata ya teniéndola tan cerca… es una tonta… ¿Qué mas va a hacer para matarme?_)- Itachi se estaba esforzando mucho por no sacar sus instintos animales y robarle un beso… y si se puede algo más, tenerla tan cerca era su deleite y perdición, sin embargo ahora una nueva cosa lo preocupaba -_… ¿Por qué quiere que me vaya de la casa?¿que ira a preparar?... ¿acaso se preparara para entregarse a mi? _– la imaginación de Itachi que por mucho tiempo había estado dormida ahora había despertado y lo estaba animando a ver mas haya de lo posible

-_acaso es tonta o que? Desde que llegué no he hecho más que molestarla y tomar a mal todo lo que dice, la he acosado hasta el cansancio y aun con todo eso me quiere agradecer... que planea? _-

Itachi se fue de la casa, inconscientemente el quería ver que hacia y por eso si pensarlo dos veces se fue a seguirla. Para un ambu experto el ser discreto he invisible era su especialidad así que enterarse de lo que planea no seria mucho problema...

* * *

Sakura pov

(iner)-_Sakura no seas tonta!¿De que le quieres agradecer hee? De que te acosa hasta el cansancio, de que te deja echar taco de ojo, de que inevitablemente te vuelves loca a su lado y quisieras que continuara sus insinuaciones a pesar de tu rechazos, que a pesar de saber que eres novia de Naruto te ha querido besar y tu has esperado eso….- _a Sakura una venita le empezaba a saltar en la frente –_dinos, seamos claras te gusta Sai!_ – sakura paro en seco como si un choque electico le hubiera paralizado todas las ideas

-_¡no! No me gusta Sai!_ … -

(iner) _-¿entonces que es lo que te pasa?¿porque quieres agradecerle, por que te piensas esforzar en hacer algo especial para él?_-

-_no lo se… no se que me pasa… pero cuando estoy con el siento que recuerdo a alguien, no se bien a quien, pero se que es alguien importante en mi vida… alguien a quien amé…. Pero realmente no se quien es, lo que si se es que no es Sasuke… él borro muchos de mis recuerdos sobre mis amores de cuando era niña… siento que el tiene que ver con que yo no pueda recordar a quien me recuerda Sai… - _se despertó de shock en el que ella misma se había puesto y continuo caminando….._- se que es alguien muy muy especial para mi… pero no puedo recordar… y eso me frustra mucho_- su caminata se detuvo enfrente del puesto donde compraría todo lo que necesitaba para la comida, e intento no concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los ingredientes para la comida…

* * *

Itachi la observaba desde una distancia considerable

-vaya Sakura parece muy pensativa … ¿qué será lo que le preocupa?… no creo que sea la comida… ella es muy buena cocinando…..

_Flash back_

-ohayo!-

-ohayo Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-toma… se que prometí que no vendría al lugar de tus practicas… -Sakura aun recordaba el incidente de las kunais y al ver sangrar a Itachi prometió no volver a estar en una práctica para no ser la causa de sus heridas -pero estaba algo preocupada por que tu mamá me dijo que no habías traído tu comida… haci que… toma- Sakura extendió la mano y de dio una cajita de madera… (de esas que traen la comida)

-Sakura…mi pequeña sakura… -Itachi tomo la caja y se sentó en el pasto –gracias- Itachi le hizo un ademan de que se sentara junto a él

-no es nada … mejor come mientras este caliente… si se enfría ya no sabe igual – sakura se sentó junto a el

- ¿no quieres comer tu también?- Itachi le pregunto

-oo… no gracias .. yo ya comí – Sakura se puso algo nerviosa y sus mejillas se colorearon

-mmm… bu…-

Grrrrr….grrrrr…..

-jejejeje creo que por aquí hay un monstro con hambre- Itachi rio y vio como Sakura se ponía roja y agachaba la cabeza… casi como una avestruz que quiere esconder su cabeza en la tierra

-Toma – Itachi tomo un rollito de sushi y se lo dio a sakura, la cual por impulso abrió su boca

- nunca me mientas otra vez ok- Itachi le dedico una sonrisa sincera y a la vez autoritaria

-está bien no lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo – ella sonrió con resignación y con las mejillas completamente coloreadas de rojo

- gracias, esta muy rica la comida, felicita a tu mama de mi parte –

-mm.. mi mamá no hizo la comida…- Sakura agacho la cabeza y le puso aun más roja

-¿Cómo? Entonces … ¿Quién la hizo?-

-y…yo- sakura parecía explotar de vergüenza

-oo… lo siento… la verdad es que ... cocinas muy bien… ni siquiera sabia que cocinabas… gracias- Itachi se acerco a ella y le tomo de la barbilla para levantarle el rostro y ponerla frente a frente –enserio sakura... gracias- se acerco y beso su frente y ella si no se demayo es por que el sock no la dejo reaccionar en nada

_Fin del flas back_

-…..aun recuerdo el sabor que aquella comida, era extremadamente delicioso… y no se por que sabia también algo tan simple… pero era especial… -Itachi aun se encontraba en su escondite, pero cuando reacciono sakura ya no estaba ahí

-¿¡como desapareció?... me lleva!- Itachi salió de su escondite, ya no tenia caso continuar escondido de alguien que ya no estaba y mejor empezó a recorrer la villa, tenia mucho tiempo que no podía pasear tranquilamente por konoha que de verdad lo estaba disfrutando, si darse cuenta llego hasta su casa, su antigua casa con los Uchiha… todo se veía abandonado, y hasta cierto punto se veía como si la tristeza pareara por ese lugar….

-Sai… ¿puedo hablar contigo?…-

-hai… Godaime…- Itachi sintió un leve cosquilleo por el cuerpo y empezó a caminar junto a ella rumbo a la que por mucho tiempo fue el hogar donde vivió con sus padres y su hermano menor

Realmente no hablaron nada hasta que entraron a la casa, que para su sorpresa estaba impecable y no se veía nada descuidada por dentro, por que por fuera parecía estar igual de polvosa que las demás

-Sai… ¿sabes que es este lugar?-

-la casa de los Uchiha- lo dijo en forma seca, recordando que Sai no quería saber nada de uno de Sasuke Uchiha por haber sido el que hiriera a su mejor amigo y le destrozara el corazón a sakura… ahora Itachi… había descubierto que Sai sentía algo por sakura desde hace mucho pero nunca había tenido una oportunidad asi que se conformaba con ser el guardián del amor entre sus amigos

-te equivocas… este lugar es mas que la casa de los Uchiha…- tsunade volteo a verlo fijamente

-no entiendo…- Itachi sintió un nudo en el estomago… algo no andaba bien

-Sai este lugar es el hogar de Sakura…- continuaba viéndolo con una mirada escudriñadora

-pero… ¿Cómo?- incluso el mismo Itachi se sorprendió de eso

-seré directa- tsunade se paro y cerro la puerta y con un ademan le indico a Sai sentarse en donde se supone que antes se tomaba el té

Itachi sintió escalofríos recorriéndole todo el cuerpo (algo no esta bien… tengo que averiguar que es… me andaré con cuidado…) se sentó

-Sai … ¿Qué sabes de Itachi?...- lo miro fijamente e Itachi sintió un que un rayo lo partía en dos

- los últimos reportes que tengo es que estaba con los de …-

-no no no, eso lo se… Sai …- se le corto la voz y bajo la mirada

-¿donde estas?...¿que fue lo que paso en la misión? Dime la verdad….-

-me ataco un….-

-basta!..- tsunade le dio una bofetada y lo miro con odio… mucho odio -¡Itachi! ¡Ya no mientas! - itachi sintió que el corazón se le había parado, pero no fue capas de hacer nada y continúo escuchando -desde que me diste el reporte supe que Sai no había regresado… pero me sorprendió saber que eras tu…-

-tsunade…- Itachi la miro mas desconcertado, pero entendió que habría una pelea

-tranquilo… no peleare contigo aquí… y espero que tu tampoco intentes hacerlo… no en este lugar, yo solo quiero que me cuentes porqué estas aquí, que intenciones tienes con sakura y qué le paso a Sai… así que empieza a hablar…- tsunade tomo asiento nuevamente

-tsunade…- Itachi no sabia como empezar… sus preguntas eran directas y muy sinceras, parecía no haber peligro en ese lugar y decidió empezar anulando la técnica que lo mantenía con la apariencia de Sai….

…_continuara…._

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza tuve un bloqueo de imaginación… y perdí la inspirancion para la historia

Pero ya la recupere y aquí esta el Cap!

Espero que estén contentas… pronto terminara todo ya no las seguiré haciendo sufrir y prometo terminarla pronto, hay que aprovechar que mi cloqueo termino

Jijijijijijijiiji

Escríbanme qué les parece este cap y la historia o lo que quieran recuerden que estoy abierta a recibir críticas constructivas


	13. La Cena

a todos los que han seguido esta historia... perdonen la super tardansa! no tengo escusa :(

pero los recompenzare lo prometo :)

espero este capitulo les guste :)

* * *

CAPITULO 13

**La Cena**

-Tsunade... Realmente no puedo decir todo lo que usted quiere saber... -

-Itachi respóndeme ¿Que intenciones tienes con Sakura y que le paso a Sai?- Tsunade exigió.

-No puedo decirle todo Tsunade-sama… pero solo le diré lo indispensable - Itachi sentía que lo atacaba con sus palabras y su exigencia pero el realmente quería evitar responder la pregunta respecto a Sakura, sin embargo, esa respuesta que dio le permitiría desviar la conversación un poco… o eso quiera pensar él

-Itachi... Se que tu no eres un asesino y se que a tu manera amas a tu aldea... Pero...-

-ya le he dicho que responderé… pero… prométame que usted no interferirá en mi investigación y que no dará aviso de mi estancia en konoha - Itachi intento relajarse y asegurar una respuesta favorable -de lo contrario Sakura será la afectada- amenazó y su semblante se volvió sombrío

-a Sakura no le haras nada...-Tsunade sintió como le hervía la sangre al pensar que su preciosa y amada hija adoptiva estaba en medio de esta situación

-hmm...- Itachi la miro y puedo notar el nerviosismo que causo su amenaza

-te prometo no interferir mientras tu no seas descubierto por algún otro ninja y por mi parte no intentare descubrirte con algún tipo de misión para algún ninja de la aldea- Tsunade se sentía completamente atada pero era necesario, ella protegería a Sakura cueste lo que cueste

-bien- Itachi sonrió

-habla- Tsunade estaba impaciente por escuchar lo que el tenia que decir

-la razón por la que estoy aquí...- Itachi dudo un poco por decir todo pero continuo -mejor dicho las razones por las que estoy aquí son tres... La primera es asunto de Akatsuki...-Itachi se detuvo y observó como Tsunade tensaba todo su cuerpo -la segunda es por Sai y la tercera es personal – Itachi intento que ese fuera el fin de la conversación

-y si tu estas aquí…¿que paso con Sai?- Tsunade exigió con la mirada una respuesta mientras en su mente pasaban palabras como "lo mate por orden de Akatsuki" o algo parecido

-murió- Itachi sintió un nudo en la garganta pero intento disimular -murió cumpliendo su misión-

-¿...c… como?- Tsunade sintió un dolor en el pecho

-la bestia con la que peleo y describió en el reporte que mando antes de que yo llegara a konoha fue la que lo mato... Yo llegue cuando el estaba muriendo y...me pidió que cuidara de Sakura, encontrara a Naruto y terminara la misión que le correspondía aquí en konoha- Itachi supo que había hablado de mas pero era tarde para corregir lo dicho

- Itachi… - Tsunade se sentía un tanto segura al saber que Sakura estaba fuera de peligro gracias al favor que Sai le había pedido, pero le inquietaba saber que no podría alejarlo de Sakura – Itachi… ¿Sakura sabe que Sai murió? –Sabia que era una pregunta tonta y corrigió –mejor dicho ¿Sakura sabe que tu no eres Sai? –

-no ella no sabe he sido muy cuidadoso para que no se de cuenta que yo no soy Sai-

-muy bien …. – Tsunade tomo una decisión – continuaras como hasta ahora no quiero que Sakura se enferme… por lo que tampoco le diré que Sai esta muerto…. Y por tu parte tu tampoco le dirás nada… - Tsunade estaba recalcando puntos que al final solo eran la repetición de toda aquella conversación – si Sakura que llegara a enterar de tu identidad… tendré que ponerla como tu escolta, para asegúrame de que no huiras y no hacer escándalos en la aldea – aprovechó que Sai le había encomendado cuidar de Sakura, aunque aun sentía que era arriesgado ponerla a ella, ya que eso significaría dársela en charola de plata, pero en ese momento también era su mejor arma – y … quiero que todo lo referente a la investigación que Sai estaba haciendo en esa misión me lo comuniques en cuanto sepas algo – Tsunade se había informado de la técnica que Itachi y Sai habían desarrollado hace tiempo y estaba completamente segura que Itachi la había utilizado en Sai.

- Hai!- Itachi respondió con un poco de descontento al saber que al final el era el único acorralado y que eso había sucedido por sus propias palabras

- Bien Itachi… me retiro… - Tsunade se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta pero sin abrirla hasta que Itachi regreso a la forma de Sai… solamente para evitar que alguien que pasara por casualidad lo descubriera.

-Hasta pronto Tsunade-sama – Respondió poniéndose de pie y cambiando su aspecto al de Sai para después hacer una inclinación e respeto hacia la Godaime

Solo se vio salir a Tsunade con un rostro un poco mas tranquilo de aquella casa

Itachi se quedo un rato más en aquella que hace mucho fue su casa, noto que todo estaba en orden y limpio… incluso la ropa no parecía estar polveada… el aun no comprendía qué era lo que pasaba en aquel lugar pero encontró algo que le dio una pista … al notar en su habitación un viejo paliacate….

_Flash Back_

En medio de la nieve se escucho….Toc toc! Toc toc!

-¡ya voy! ¡ya voy!... ¿Quién es?-

-¡Sakura abre la puerta! – un niño malhumorado le contesto desde la calle

-¡hoo hai! ¡Ya voy espera Sasuke-kun!- La niña corrió a abrí la puerta y vio al aludido y a una sombra junto a él

-hola Sakura- dijo la sombra

-ho…hola Itachi-san…- el la miro algo molesto al escuchar el saludo ya que hacia tiempo que el le había dicho se solo le digiera "Itachi"

Sakura recordó y corrigió –Hola Itachi… - le dedico una sonrisa que hiso a Itachi sonreír también

-pasen no se queden afuera…. Esta haciendo mucho frio… ¿quieren un té?- Sakura estaba nerviosa, pero eso no le hacia perder la amabilidad que la caracterizaba

-si Sakura yo si quiero… y tu Sasuke ¿quieres?- Itachi vio a Sasuke que cual se sentía completamente molesto por ser el que toco la puerta y al cual Sakura no se molesto en saludar y como pilón ser el segundo al que le ofreciera té… es más ella ni se lo ofreció a el se lo ofreció a su hermano sin embargo no desaprovecharía tomar té preparado por Sakura… sus tés eran como un elixir de vida para el – hai- respondió Sasuke con voz fría

- muy bien ahora los traigo- Sakura corrió a la cocina y al poco rato regreso

-vaya Sakura si que eres rápida- Itachi exclamo sorprendido mientras tomaba la tasa

-Es que sabia que cuando llegaran tendrían frio… así que me adelante un poco- Sakura entrego su taza a Sasuke y agacho la mirada y sus mejillas se ruborizaron

-Sakura… ven…- Itachi la llamo para que se sentara a su lado

-hai…- no entendía pero se sentó junto a el con las mejillas completamente coloreadas

-¿Qué es lo que traes en la cabeza?- señalo Sasuke un paliacate son pequeñas flores amarillas que estaba en la cabeza de Sakura

-¡aa! – Sakura había olvidado que lo traía puesto –este… yo…. Olvide quitármelo después de terminar de hacer el aseo…. Jejejeje… es que realmente es calientito… y como hace frio… jejeje- rio nerviosa y aun más apenada

-quítatelo no se te ve bien- Sasuke dijo rudamente al ver a Sakura extremadamente apenada

Sakura bajo la vista y con ganas de querer llorar levanto sus brazos hasta su nuca para deshacer el nudo y quitarse el paliacate pero sintió el roce de las manos de Itachi

-a mi me gusta…- Itachi reacciono rápido al ver que Sakura estaba a punto de llorar y siendo sincero… era cierto… realmente le gustaba el paliacate y vio cómo Sakura volvía a sonreír

_Fin del Flash Back_

El paliacate tenia pequeñas flores amarillas y en la esquina tenia unas iniciales bordadas "H. S." no había duda de que el misterio de la casa limpia estaba resuelto….

-_Sakura... Mi Sakura... Tu siempre haces cosas sin ser consiente de lo que provocas...como puedo dañarte si eres tan buena conmigo aun cuando soy tu enemigo no me has olvidado_- Itachi estaba recostado en la cama con el pañuelo en el rostro... Suspiro y se levanto de la cama

Ya estaba atardeciendo y el no había llegado a la cena a tiempo... así que corrió a casa, no si antes tomar sus precauciones y convertirse en Sai.

Desde la calle se podía oler lo que Sakura había preparado...

-_mm... Vuele excelente... Sakura... Tu siempre tan dedicada_- una sonrisa cálida y tierna sonrisa (como las que hace mucho no salían de los labios de Itachi) apareció en su rostro

-hola!- Sai cruzo la puerta emocionado

-konichiua...- escucho un eco provenir de la sillón

-Sakura...- el corazón de Itachi se partió en dos al ver a Sakura completamente destrozada por su impuntualidad y acompañada con una botella de vino

- Sakura...- Itachi se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla -sakura... Ya llege...-

- pensé que ya me habías abandonado...y...y...- .sakura lo abrazo y hundió su rostro en hombro

- Sakura... Yo te quiero...- Itachi se dio un golpe interno por ser tan débil frente a ella y decirle cosas tan raras tan repentinamente

-Sai... Eresss un tonto...- Sakura le recrimino en vos muy suave - perdoname... Perdoname- sakura se susurro en la oreja aun sin soltarlo

-sakura... Nunca te dejare sola... No te preocupes... Todo esta bien - Itachi tomo su barbilla y roso su nariz con los labios

-Sai… tu eresss el único que me… hip!... queddda- Sakura lo volvió a abrazar, ella no era consiente de lo que Itachi estaba intentando

-Sakura… cuanto as tomado…- Itachi después de que la escucho con el hipo se dio cuenta que no estaba dormida, sino mas bien borracha

-no ro see! Una o Dos copitassss- le dijo en un tono muy inocente … pero a la vez muy sexi (al gusto de Itachi) sin embargo Itachi vio que las copitas que Sakura estaba tomando eran de a litro

-Sakura… haci no puedo senar contigo… estas borracha y ya casi te acabas la botella que tienes…- Itachi tomo el papel de padre preocupado

-hashhhh! Otra vez la bruta al tri… to… - Sakura se acerco al rosto de "Sai" el cual quedo hipnotizado en los ojos verdes que lo había atrapado

-….Sakura….- Itachi cerró los ojos esperando los labios frescos de sakura fundice con los suyos

-toma!- Sakura le empino la botella de vino –toma conmigo… solo por esta ves- Itachi abrió los ojos mientras Sakura le empinaba la botella

-Vasta!- Itachi le quito la botella de las manos para que no lo siguiera ahogando con vino -¡¿Qué no te das cuenta Sakura? ¡Soy un hombre peligroso! Y bajo los efectos del alcohol soy aun mas peligroso!- la tomo de los brazos y la zangoloteó un poco haber si así reaccionaba

-lo seee hip!… se que me quieressss… iha me ha hip! bias disssho eso… y no me preocupo hip por lo que pueda pasar… tu … tu ya lo habiasss inten hip! Intentado antes… y hip! Prefiero que seas tu hip! A que sea el estupiiidoo Uchiiha que me abando hip! Adandono y me acooosaa hip! Cuando salgoo de hip! La aldddeea – Sakura no dejo reaccionar a Itachi y lo beso haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo con ella sobre el

-_"ese idiota de Sasuke! Cómo se atreve a tratar a Sakura de esa forma… un que creo que yo estoy haciendo lo mismo…"_ – Itachi salio de su enojo cuando sintió los delgados dedos de sakura acariciar su pecho y besar su cuello

-Sai … ayúdame a quitarte esta playera- aun con la mente nublada por un no se que que que se yo, Sai-Itachi se levanto un poco para poderse quitar la camisa y abrazo a Sakura para después besar sus labios y su cuello hasta llegar al fastidioso borde el vestido que cubría su hombro del cual se libró arrancando los botones que impedían que el vestido fuera arrancado y que a la vez permitían ver su bra rosa de encajes…y pudo ver unas pequeñas letras en el lado izquierdo en la frontera del el tirante y la copa del bra… era… Itachi bajo el tirante y se detuvo para leer lo que decía ese diminuto tatuaje-cicatriz…

"_Itachi"_

Después toco el borde y definitivamente se convenció que era una cicatriz que cubierta por las letras

-lo lamento… pero ya intente quitarlo y no pude…-Sakura toco la cicatriz y sus mejillas se colorearon –te molesta …verdad… enserio lo siento…- sakura se levanto del suelo y sentándose en el sillón empezó a abotonar el vestido, Itachi estaba en Shok… no era posible que Sakura hubiera desarrollado algún sentimiento hacia él, el tenia claro que el único amor de Sakura era Sasuke (anteriormente) y que ahora por el que sufría era … Naruto

-Sakura…-La voz de Sai se escucho seria... pero al verla a los ojos ella se desvanecio –Saakura!- Sai la atrapo en el aire… -ha sido suficiente por hoy… -la tomo en sus brazos y la dejo en su recamara

-sakura… descansa… después te torturaré – Itachi susurró y le dio un beso en los labios, la tapo y Saló de la habitación

Itachi bajo por las escaleras y desde ahí vio la cena puesta… si quería mantener contenta a Sakura y evitarse dramas tendría que comer por ambos y tomar lo que quedaba de vino para dar una explicación lo mas convincente posible… aunque tomar la mitad del la botella de vino que quedaba mas otra botella completa no era necesario… Itachi sintió la necesidad de hacerlo… y finalmente quedo dormido en el sillón… inconsciente y sin el traje de Sai con el que su identidad era segura.

* * *

Se que esta muy corto... pero no tardare en subir el proximo :)

lo prometo :)

porfa diganme que les parece :) si les guta, si no les gusta... etc :) acepto criticas constructivas :)


	14. Mision Matar a la Besita

**Capítulo 14**

**Misión "matar a la bestia"**

No eran ni las 9 de la mañana cuando Tsunade ya estaba en su oficina en un estado de completa tención … estaba muy pensativa, se le habían juntado dos grandes preocupaciones: 1.-Sakura viviendo con el enemigo y 2.-un mensaje urgente de sus aliados … pensar en todo y en nada a la vez era un caso extremo de impaciencia en la Godaime, sentía que no podía aclarar todo perfectamente por lo que solo se le veía caminar de un lado a otro frente al gran ventanal que le permitía ver a toda la aldea.

- Tsunade-sama... ¿Qué pasa?- su fiel amiga la saco de sus pensamientos

- sabes que el mensaje es de nuestro amigos del bosque… Ellos están pidiendo nuestra ayuda para capturar o matar a la criatura a la que Sai se enfrentó en su última misión... Quieren que konoha participe... Que mande un ejército... Sin embargo no estoy de acuerdo ni dispuesta a mandar a mis ninjas a ese lugar... Pero si no hago nada... Nuestros amigos nos verán como sus enemigos- la rabia que había estado conteniendo a hokage fue parada por el escritorio el cual solo retumbo y dejo volar os papeles por toda la oficina

-Tsunade-sama por favor cálmese... No podremos resolver el problema si perdemos la cama- su amiga más que intentar calmarla quería calmarse a si misma ya que al ver volar tanto esfuerzo en acomodar los papeles no sabía si quería llorar o aventarse por la ventana

- no tengo opción... Mandare a un grupo especial...- Tsunade volteo nuevamente a ver por el ventanal pero orientando su vista hacia donde se suponía estaba la casa de Sai

-¿a quien llamo? Los únicos que están en misión son Neji, Lee y Tenten... Todos los demás han regresado a la aldea-

- llama a Sakura e It...-se mordió la lengua... Casi por un descuido se colgaba sola

-a Sakura y a ¿quién?- para suerte para Tsunade su amiga se había distraído un poco con su puerquita que casi se le caía de los brazos

-a Sakura y a Sai lo quiero ver en mi oficina pronto- se le quebraba el corazón al saber que mandaría sola a Sakura con ese peligro llamado Itachi pero no le quedaba de otra

-¡Solo ellos dos Tsunade?!- no es que cuestionara la decisión de la hokage pero ella esperaba oír mínimo tres nombres

-si, con ellos es suficiente... No son ninjas cualquieras los que mandamos- Tsunade sabía a quién mandaba ("_mando a un ninja de fuerza brutal, dotado de habilidades inigualables en el arte de la medicina y a otro ninja leal que es capaz de matar a todo un clan en una noche, cumple las promesas que hace, sin mencionar que tiene la experiencia de haberse enfrentado anteriormente con la bestia… nada mal_") …con sus pensamientos "positivos" sobre el tipo de ninjas que mandaba una sonrisa ligera apareció en el rostro de la hokage pero no sabía si era una sonrisa de nerviosismo, de alivio, o de sarcasmo o simplemente un reflejo involuntario de su rostro.

- hai! No tardare en llamarlos- desapareció en una nube ninja... Aunque pudo haber salido corriendo por la puerta, pero sabía que no se podía dar el lujo de perder el tiempo

...

Mientras tanto en casa de Sai….

-_¡maldición la luz me está jodiendo la vida!_- Itachi se puso las manos en el rostro para que su brazo le hiciera sombra –_Sakura tendré que hacerte pagar por tan vil atrocidad que me orillaste a hacer… mira que comer como si no hubiera mañana y empinarme dos botellas de vino… te joderé la vida mi querida Sakura… seguro que me divertiré mucho…- _Itachi ya era nuevamente el mismo chico vengativo que se había unido a Akatsuki. En fin, aun maldiciendo a Sakura por no medir las consecuencias de sus actos se levantó del sillón, uso su técnica de cambio de imagen para verse como Sai y subió a buscar su ropa, sin olvidar pasar a molestar a Sakura

-hei… hei… Sakura- se acostó junto a ella en la cama y le susurró al oído – Sakura… despierta… Sakura- se acercó a sus labios y los besó suavemente

-¡Sai lárgate de aquí!- Sakura le propino una buena cachetada

-jajajaja ahora si me corres verdad… pero anoche que yo quería dormir tu no me dejaste- Itachi se quería divertir con Sakura desde la mañana y empezó con su gran mentira, jalo la sabana y la puso como si se cubriera el cuerpo con ella –Sakura el abuso que sufrí anoche por tu persona no lo olvidaré nunca- dejo la sabana y se acercó a su rostro- lo disfrute tanto- Sakura puso cara de confusión y de vergüenza

-¡Tu… tu… tu… estas crudo! Yo...yo no te hice nada anoche – agacho la mirada y noto que traía puesta la camisa de Sai y su confusión creció

-o claro… yo soy el único crudo que te puso la camisa para que no continuaras con tus juegos sexuales- Sai (Itachi) rio internamente al notar como Sakura se convertía en una avestruz parlanchina que quería meterse completamente bajo tierra

- ¡Juegos sexuales! – Sakura dio un salto de la cama y cayó al suelo

-Ssi mi Fogosa Sakura… nunca te creí tan "activa" – Sai se tiró sobre la cama y vio a Sakura tirada en el suelo… era una escena excitantemente tierna… o ¿tiernamente Excitante?… ni él mismo sabía cuál era el término correcto

-¡Activa! ¡A... a… activa tu mente cochambrosa Sai… no pasó nada anoche… no hubo cena ni "Noche Activa"!- Sakura estaba enojadísima, se paró del suelo y empujo a Sai de la cama

-está bien… como quieras pensarlo… solo te aviso que te toca lavar los trastes y lavar mi ropa a la que le tiraste todo el vino… yo me voy a bañar… pero como me he levantado de buenas te aré una oferta solo por hoy te perdono los quehaceres si entras conmigo a la ducha- Sai se paró en la puerta y le guiño un ojo a Sakura que se encontraba en la cama con una cara de incredulidad coraje y completa confusión

-¡Lago de aquí!-Sakura le arrojo una almohada y Sai cerró la puerta

-_Sakura Sakura te dije que me las pagarías… veras como te vuelvo loca_-Sai se metió al baño y regreso a su forma original de Itachi, por alguna razón presentía que debía descansar de la técnica, además el baño era un lugar seguro para Itachi ya que sabía perfectamente que Sakura no se atrevería siquiera a tocar la puerta después de la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

Mientras tanto en la recamara Sakura busco sus cosas para bañarse después de que Sai saliera, se puso un pantalón y bajo a ver el desastre de anoche… efectivamente había una torre de trastes por lavar y para colmo de sus males Sai había dejado su ropa manchada de vino en el sillón con el propósito de que Sakura las viera… al acercarse noto que no solo era la ropa de Sai sino también la alfombra…

-¡_Estúpido Sai! Seguro que no fui yo la que se aprovechó… sino él….¡Baka!-_ Sakura hacia berrinche mientras recogía

_Iner Sakura: ¡Sakura tonta! ¡Como si tú no hubieras querido nada de lo que Sai cuenta que paso anoche!_

_Sakura: ¡no me jodas! Tú también vas a ponerte en ese plan…. No recuerdo lo que paso anoche… solo recuerdo que Sai no llegaba y abrí una..s cuantas botellas de vino en lo que él llegaba…_

_Iner Sakura: vez eso es lo que pasa… la Godaime te lo dijo "sí vas a beber como si no hubiera mañana asegúrate de estas con personas de confianza y de preferencia que no sean hombres declarados como mujeriegos o tus pretendientes" oo claro pero tú tenías que olvidar eso y ponerte como chancla en ¡CASA DE SAI!_

_Sakura: ¡ya no me molestes!¡No quiero seguir escuchándote!_

Din don! Din don!

-si ¿quién es?- Sakura se acerco a la puerta

-Hola soy Shizune-

-hola –Sakura abrió la puerta intentando esconder el regadero que había dentro

-Sakura-chan… ¿esta Sai-kun?-Sakura sintió que un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo y su mente voló muy muy lejos _(¿por qué Shizune está buscando a Sai?… ¿será que hay algo entre estos dos?)_

Shizune noto el nerviosismo de Sakura y rio –no te preocupes Sakura… veo que anoche tuvieron "fiesta" no le diré nada a Tsunade- Shizune malinterpreto todo

-aa… a no no es lo que parece…- Sakura se puso nerviosa y se dio un golpe mental por pensar tonterías

-Sakura… es urgente que tú y Sai vayan a ver a Tsunade-sama – Shizune se puso seria –ella los espera a los dos en su oficina en media hora… por favor no tarden la misión que les dará no puede esperar más, bueno me retiro Tsunade-sama se pondrá más molesta si no llego pronto…-Shizune Salió por la puerta y se esfumo en una nube tan pronto que Sakura no pudo ni despedirse

Media hora después en la oficina de la Godaime

-Tsunade-sama Sakura y Sai están aquí-

-hazlos pasar y cierra la puerta, nadie puede entrar y no estoy para absolutamente nadie ¿entendido?-

-hai- Shizune abrió la puerta, les hiso una señal para entrar y salió para vigilar afuera.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Cuál es nuestra misión?- Sakura notó que la Godaime estaba muy nerviosa

-Sakura…Sai… lo he mandado a llamar para esta misión porque son mi mejor opción en este momento- los ojos de la Godaime se posaron en Sai y después de notar una mirada de confusión por parte de Sakura continuo hablando- la misión es ir al bosque que esta antes de llegar a la aldea de la niebla, justo hay nuestros aleados han estado investigado de ataques de un animal salvaje, que más que animal es una bestia, su misión es eliminarlo y traer el cuerpo a esta aldea…-

-Tsunade-sama…- Sai estaba inquieto, pero intento decir algo más –Tsunade-sama quien más irá con nosotros-

-Sai solo irán ustedes dos, confió en sus habilidades y si es lo que sospecho quiero tener al mayor número de ninjas aquí en la aldea, además en el bosque no estarán solos, la aldea de la niebla también mandará ninjas-

-Tsunade-sama…¿Qué es lo que sospecha?- Sakura intervino, regularmente no preguntaría, pero por el tono en el que hablo y la expresión (fría pero con un pequeño tiente de preocupación, gracias a su proceso de humanización) de Sai la pregunta se le escapó de los labios.

-Sakura, debes saber que la misión anterior que Sai hiso fue al mismo lugar…-Tsunade estaba dudando de decir todo… porque al final naruto saldría a esta conversación – En esa ocasión solo fue una misión de reconocimiento, pero Sai tubo la desdicha o fortuna de toparse con la bestia… y mu…-Tsunade estaba a punto de romper la promesa-

-y conozco a la bestia, Sakura… no es cualquier cosa… es muy peligrosa y por poco no la cuento, pero esta vez será diferente ahora si voy preparado y definitivamente tú serás de mucha ayuda Sakura- Sai interrumpió a Tsunade por que casi se le salía una barbarie, mientras sus ojos asesinos la miraron fijamente

-Bien si no hay más dudas espero que partan hoy mismo antes del mediodía, quiero que me manden reporte de todo, y no quiero que regresen a esta aldea hasta que esa bestia este muerta o hasta que alguno de los dos este gravemente herido y no puedan continuar en batalla, espero que eso no suceda, pero si llegara a pasar no quiero que se arriesguen, vuelvan inmediatamente-

-hai- al unísono ambos ninjas aceptaron, sabiendo que este era el fin de la conversación, ambos dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Sakura… quiero hablar con tigo un segundo, quédate por favor- Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, vio a Sai y le dijo en tono muy bajo –_nos vemos en tu casa, no tardo_- le dedico una sonrisa disimulada y Sai Salió de la oficina.

-Sakura… ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va viviendo en casa de Sai?- si bien estaba preocupada por ella también lo hiso con la intención de hacer un sondeo y darse cuenta si Sakura sabía que Sai no era Sai.

-me va bien Tsunade-sama, no me puedo quejar, aunque a veces Sai es algo pesado –se arrepintió de decirlo al ver el rostro de la Godaime con una venita en la frente –Sai es un buen amigo, ha hecho mucho por mí y yo estoy contenta con él, estoy segura que me molesta por que no quiere que me la pase deprimida, es una forma de ayudarme a sacar lo que siento- Sakura parecía niña chiquita, había empezado a jugar con sus dedos y mover su pie en forma muy infantil, como si quisiera hacer un hoyito en el suelo.

-que bueno que te está tratando bien y que tu te sientes cómoda con él- Tsunade la abrazó fuertemente, se sentía triste y preocupada por tenerla que mandar con aquel loco, pero mientras Sakura estuviera segura y recobrara la confianza en sí misma, no la apartaría de él –Sakura prométeme que si él te hace algo, o si tú te sientes muy muy triste me buscaras… prométemelo- A Tsunade se le salieron unas lágrimas traicioneras y oculto su rostro en la cabellera rosácea de la konuichi.

-hai… se lo prometo Tsunade… usted será la primer persona a la cual acudiré si me siento muy triste o si Sai me hace algo con lo que yo no pueda soportar… yo le diré cualquier cosa…-hacia tanto tiempo que no se abrazaban… ambas intercambiaron unas lágrimas, pero después regresaron a la realidad

-bien Sakura, se te va a hacer tarde, ya vete…-Se le estaban cortando las palabras a la Godaime pero espero a que Sakura saliera para llorar en su escritorio por un largo tiempo.


	15. Realidad o espejistmo

Hola!

perdón por la espera, si ya se ve quevoy lenta, pero espero que este capitulo compense un poco la espera

**los personajes no me pertenecen son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto**

bien sin más intro l s dejo que disfrunten de este capitulo

* * *

Capítulo 15

Realidad o Espejismo

Ya que Sakura tenía que ir por su ropa de viaje y sus armas a su casa (eran de las pocas cosas que no se había llevado a casa de Sai) y Sai tenía que hacer lo mismo decidieron que se verían a las 11am en la puerta de la aldea. Durante el camino desde que salieron casi no hablaron, Sai (_Itachi_) debatía internamente sobre hablar algo o callar y Sakura simplemente lo observaba, ella era muy detallista y había notado que esa misión le estaba poniendo muy pensativo a Sai, no sabía la razón, pero su sexto sentido no se equivocaba nunca.

-Sai…-

-dime…-

-Sai… habla sobre lo que nos espera en el bosque- Sakura no sabía porque se sentía tan ansiosa, y porqué Sai mostro tener problemas para iniciar a hablar

-Sakura, lo que hay en ese bosque…-no podía hablar de Naruto, no ahora, pero era importante hablar de la bestia –lo que hay en el bosque … ni yo mismo se cómo llamarlo, es un animal de muchos animales, es decir una combinación, es una criatura prefabricada, de fuerza descomunal ya que al ser un rompecabezas de varios animales no tiene debilidades obvias como seria con cualquier otro animal, es venenoso como el alacrán y muy rápido, fuerte y a pesar de su tamaño no se le dificulta saltar o suspenderse en el aire por unos segundos como si fuera una mariposa planeando, además de que parece tener un poder interno como nuestro chacra –

Si bien la explicación de Sai era "completa" Sakura no estaba completamente satisfecha con eso, pero ya no pudo continuar preguntando por que a lo lejos vieron a otros ninjas de la aldea de la niebla que eran los encargados de vigilar y organizar la cacería del animal.

-Bienvenidos los estábamos esperando… ya que estamos todos dividamos el área para acampar y vigilar-

-hai- todos los presentes contestaron

La organización no fue tan difícil, nadie tuvo que acoplarse a nadie cada quien con los que había llegado se les asigno un área, a Sakura y Sai (itachi) se les mando a una parte de bosque donde había una cascada, era un pequeño claro en medio del bosque, si no fuera porque estaban en una misión de eliminación Sakura hubiera pensado que ese era el lugar perfecto para una cita, además de que por alguna extraña razón no estaba tranquila con la actitud que había tomado Sai… parecía no ser el…

_-"Sai se ve preocupado, pero de una forma extraña, es extraño y no se cómo explicarlo, es decir, hemos estado en otras misiones igual o hasta más peligrosas y no se ha puesto tan serio como ahora…esa actitud…"_

-Sakura vas a quedarte ahí parada o me vas a ayudar a montar el campamento….o de plano quieres que lo hagamos a la luz de la luna- se acercó tan pronto que no se dio cuenta cuando termino en el suelo con Sai acariciándole el cuello

-¡Sai no empieces!- Se lo quitó de encima y miro el hermoso cielo estrellado –Sai… no sé porque siento que me ocultas algo… y espero que antes de regresar a konoha me lo puedas decir… sabes que puedes confiar en mi…-le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa, para después ponerse de pie he ir a poner la tienda de campaña

Sai se quedó paralizado, parece que las cosas se estaban complicando un poco más para él ya que había fayado en disimular su preocupación, pero decidió hace como si no hubiera escuchado nada y se dedicó a hacer la fogata para preparar algo de comer.

Después de un buen rato la comida ya estaba lista y las casas de campaña también

-Sakura ven a comer-

-hai- ella seguía muy seria, y a él le mataba ver esa expresión de desconfianza en su rostro

-Sakura… la verdad es que si me preocupa algo…- se acercó a darle su plato y se sentó junto a ella - me preocupas tu, yo sé que eres fuerte pero el animal que ronda en el bosque es realmente poderoso… la misión pasada cuando desaparecí me enfrente a él y por poco y muero… si no es porque un buen samaritano me ayudó yo no hubiera podido regresar a ti…- no pudo continuar hablando por que sakura se colgó a su cuello y se hundió hasta el punto que sentía que ya no respiraba

-Sai…pensé que jamás me dirías lo que te paso aquella vez… y pensé que jamás me dirías lo que te preocupaba… lo entiendo, entiendo que estés muy preocupado por mi y de verdad me siento feliz por ello pero te prometo que no permitiré que esa cosa a la que enfrentemos me haga daño pero prométeme que si algo saliera mal no te sacrificaras por mi… te he visto en otras misiones y me he dado cuenta que siempre me has cuidado y que por mi culpa has sido herido de gravedad en muchas ocasiones… prométeme que esta vez si llega ese momento en el que yo corra peligro me dejaras morir…- sakura lloraba mientas le hablaba al oído, sus pocas ganas de vivir la habían llevado a tomar esa decisión

_-"ese tonto de Sai siempre había cuidado de Sakura… ¡ahora resulta que no sólo de debo cumplir una promesa a él sino también a esta mocosa con cuerpo de mujer!"- _en realidad lo que a Itachi le molestaba era que Sai siempre había tenido el privilegio de cuidar y sacrificarse por Sakura, mientras él solo había estado viendo a la distancia, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de protegerla tendría que negarse a hacerlo…

-…Sai… prométemelo, sé que es difícil para ti por que sientes algo por mí, pero si al final los dos morimos no habrá alguien que pueda salvar a los demás de esa bestia o lo que sea- Sakura intento ponerlo de una manera más objetiva para que Sai no pudiera negarse

-Esta bien Sakura… lo haré, mientras tu no busques morir… porque de otra forma si llegas a vivir después de tu intento de suicidio seré yo quien te mate- la miro a los ojos tan intensamente que ella sintió como un choque eléctrico recorría su espalda, al reconocer que esa mirada no le pertenecía a Sai pero sabía que esa mirada la había visto en otro lugar, en otra persona bajo una situación muy distinta, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía recordar qué paso y quién era el dueño de esa mirada.

El momento fue interrumpido por unas gotas de lluvia y cada quien se metió a su tienda para descansar pero en realidad ninguno de los dos dormía, cada uno se quedó pensando en lo que habían hablado…

_Itachi en su tienda_

_-¡Cómo puede ser tan egosita! ¡Cree que solo porque ella lo dice yo lo haré!... por supuesto que no, no estoy dispuesto a verla morir delante de mis ojos… al menos no mientras no sea yo quien la mate…y no la mataré hasta no terminar con este deseo que tengo de que sea mía… hasta que no sea mía ella no puede morir…-_

_Sakura en su tienda_

_-no sé porqué me puse tan extraña, desde hace tiempo creo que tengo la sensación de querer besarlo… pero me preocupa esa expresión…"si llegas a vivir después de tu intento de suicidio seré yo quien te mate"… digo… ¿eso es algo que una persona que dice "desearte" "quererte" o lo que sea que sienta… te dice?¿solo estaba jugando?...por otro lado me resulta tan familiar esa expresión, a la vez que esa mirada intensa no parecía ser de Sai… al menos yo no recuerdo que fuera de Sai…era mirada le pertenece a…¿¡él!?_

Finalmente ambos entre pensamientos se quedaron dormidos, y al día siguiente fueron al sitio de reunión a dar informes de la noche anterior, hubo algunos reportes que llamaron la atención entre los ninjas, ya se decían que hubo un grupo que desapareció completamente y que se escucharon ruidos muy intensos como los de un oso gruñendo pero que al llegar al lugar no se encontró más que un montón de árboles derribados y un campamento desecho, pero no hubo rastros de sangre o de una pelea; la hipótesis que se les había ocurrido es que los ninjas no se defendieron y que fueron tragados por la bestia completamente. Durante el día también siguieron con la guarda pero nada sucedió, en todo ese tiempo tanto Sakura como Sai procuraron no hablar mucho y concentrarse en lo que habían de hacer… hasta que llego la hora de la cena

-Sakurta te toca a ti preparar la cena-

-hai!-Sakura Salió disparada a buscar algún animal para cazar

_-esa estúpida no quiere pelear… bien yo la haré pelear conmigo aunque no quiera… -_

cuando sakura regreso ya estaba lista la fogata y Sai estaba "dormido" junto a la fogata

-Sai… sai… Sai… quítate vete a tu tienda me estorbas aquí… -le decía mientras lo sacudía un poco

-mm…. No me molestes… y si mejor te duermes conmigo…-Sai la tiro junto a él y la abrazo fuertemente

-¡n… noo… Sai! ¡Suéltame!- decía mientras se retorcía cual caracol con sal.

-m… espérate o me vas a excitar aún más…-Sai abrió los ojos y vio la cara de espanto que tenía sakura _(-Sakura que tonta eres… pero aun con eso nadie te quita lo hermosa… es tan divertido fastidiarte… ¡soy tan feliz!-)_

-Sai enserio no quiero- alcanzó a decir si tantas fuerzas ya que Sai había empezado a besar su cuello y a morder su oreja…- …Sai…-era apenas audible su voz _(-¿qué me está pasando?… siento que no puedo controlarme, de verdad me gustaría que no parara…INER: ASI QUE AL FINAL SI QUIERES PERDER TU VIRGINIDAD AQUÍ, AHORA Y CON ÉL…POR FIN LO ASEPATAS BIEN HECHO PON MANOS A LA OBRA SAKURA. No! Espera no fastidies… no es eso… es HAY YA DISFRUTA Y MUEVE TUS MANITAS QUITALE LA CAMISA Y TODO LO QUE PUEDAS JAJAJAJAJA)_

-Sakura…abrázame…- Itachi tenía que aprovechar que estaba tan modosita, cambio de posición y se puso sobre ella completamente tomando sus manos y poniéndolas sobre su cabeza aprisionándola entre el suelo y su cuerpo, sus labios eran tan dulces, más porque ella correspondía a sus besos y empezaba a tener la respiración entrecortada… aun cuando de los hombros no había pasado a acariciar y besar más abajo, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de Sai y sakura despertó de su embelesamiento

-¡Sai vasta!- lo empujo y se sentó acomodándose la blusa y abotonándola, mientras Sai fue a caer no muy lejos

-Sakura me vas a matar… - Sai lejos de estar enojado estaba excitado, demasiado como para detenerse ahora así que se acercó nuevamente a ella y la tiro con más fuerza contra el suelo, esta vez arranco los botones de la blusa y beso todo su vientre y la parte de busto que el bra no cubría, Sakura solo cerro los ojos como si se resignara con cierto dolor a ser de Sai, Sai lo noto pero no estaba dispuesto a parar ahora –Sakura de verdad esto pasará pronto, no lo hago por molestarte o porque este enojado, sino porque de verdad causas en mi una locura que ni yo puedo controlar, te amo y te deseo…- después de separar sus labios de su oído la beso, metiendo su lengua hasta donde jamás pensó llegar en la boca de la chica, mordiendo sus labios hasta que quedaron hinchados y un pequeño hilito de sangre salió de uno de ellos

-Sai…-Sakura sentía que pronto las lágrimas saldrían de sus ojos _(-creo que eso será el fin de mi promesa…¡Itachi!… perdón-) _ella tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Sai y lo atrajo para que sus labios de juntaran … mientras que en su mente solo un recuerdo iba y venia…

_**Flash Back**_

Era el festival de la escuela y Sakura, naruto y Sasuke tenían que presentar la obra de risitos de oro, como sakura era Ricitos sus papas la arreglaron con un vestido de flores y le pusieron la peluca de dorados caireles…

-Wou! Sakura ¿eres tu?… te ves genial… realmente muy bella- Itachi la abrazo y beso su frente, mientras que Sakura se convertía en una niña con cara de jitomate

-Gracias Itachi-san – Itachi la vio con cara que "¿Qué me dijiste?"

-¡perdón! Gracias Itachi – (…modo jitomate completado)

-no se qué tiene de especial, todo es artificial…-Sasuke tenía unas leves chapitas al ver a sakura pero simplemente se limitó a fastidiarla como siempre, sakura solo bajo la mirada al suelo y se dirigió a la parte de atrás del telón.

La obra fue muy divertida, mas por que naruto estaba tan nervioso que olvido lo que tenia que decir y sakura lo golpeo en publico, de regreso a los camerinos Sakura encontró una nota de sus papas:

_Sakura nos adelantamos a la casa porque tu abuelita empeoró, en cuanto termines de cambiarte ven a casa._

Definitivamente era una nota preocupante asi que se apresuró lo mas que pudo, se quitó el vestido y la peluca se puso su vertido rosa y deshizo las trenzas para liberar un poco del calor que no sabía si sentía por los nervios de la obra o por querer llegar pronto a casa, cuando salió del camerino chocó con un chico unos 3 años más grande que ella que estaba algo ebrio y la miro como lobo a un conejito, sakura intento no verlo a los ojos se paró recogió sus cosas y corrió a la salida, pero antes de llegar el chico la jaló y la arrastró hasta el camerino…

-eres… hip!... muy linda nnnenaaa- la empujo al sillón y la sujeto de los brazós, Sakura era muy joven para entender lo que pasaba pero de algo estaba segura… a ella no le gustaba que ese chico la besara y la aprisionara de esa forma

-¡Sueltame inútil! – intento luchar… pero una niña de 11 años no era tan fuerte, aun cuando entrenara como un ninja era muy joven. Pronto las cosas se pusieron más intensas al subirle la falta y chulear las bragas de encajes que portaba… ella solo cerro los ojos y dejaba que las lágrimas salieran de ellos, después solo escucho un fuerte golpe y al abrir los ojos vio que el chico caía al suelo totalmente inconsciente

-Sakura… ¿Cómo te sientes?- estaba tan asustada que no podía hablar ni reaccionaba, lo único que sabía era que era la voz de Itachi – ¡Sakura contéstame! – sa movio fuertemente y ella regreso a la realidad

-¡Itachi! – se aferró a su cuello y lloro hasta sentir que no tenía más fuerzas

-no tengas miedo… yo te cuidaré siempre te lo prometo, nadie te lastimará nucna mientras yo este contigo, nadie te tocará otra vez a menos que tu quieras…- Itachi la abrazó fuertemente y así estuvieron hasta que por fin sakura rompió el silencio

-Itachi ese chico… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…-

-Sakura no pienses en eso… nada paso…- le sonrió mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos

-pero… pero… el vio mis bragas…-Sakura sentía que se convertía en jitomate pero tenía que decirlo

-y que tiene … yo también las estoy viendo-Itachi se ruborizó un poco al bajar la mirada y ver unos hermosos encajes rosas y unas blancas piernas

-¡itachi!- Rápidamente sakura salto del sillón para esconderse

-no hay problema- se quitó la camisa y se la aventó en el rostro –póntela… quieres ir al hospital, o a acusar a ese tipo – lo pateo en el estomago

-no... no… no se qué hacer… si lo acusamos, mis papás sabrán y pensaran mal de mí y también de ti porque tú eres testigo y seria lo mismo si vamos al hospital, además solo tengo unos rasguños en los brazos… pero no se si lo superé… además… ahora nadie me va a querer… estuve a punto de perder mi…-

-¡Sakura no seas tonta! Un eres "virgen" almenos físicamente aunque creo que emocionalmente ya no… pero aun si no lo fueras a nadie le preocupa eso… y si nadie te quisiera por eso, serían unos tontos… porque seas virgen o no eres bella y única-Itachi se acercó a ella y levanto su barbilla para que sus rostros estuvieran frente a frente – Sakura … si tu no quisieras a mi hermano… yo borraría esto se has pasado… yo no intentaría nada que tu no quisieras hacer y si tu me aceptaras seria el primero y el único que sabría no solo el color de tus bragas…- Sakura sintió un golpe de calor en sus mejillas y una humedad embriagante en su boca

-Itachi… ahora no estoy segura si me gusta Sasuke… -

- solo dime con quien quisieras pasar más de un día y con quien no sientes vergüenza de que vea tus bragas-

-contigo…-

-entonces está decidido… yo seré con quien tengas tu primera vez… prometelo… no permitirás que nadie más te toque hasta que yo lo haga y ese día desisdiras si me quieres más a mi que a Sasuke… prometelo-

- lo prometo, tu serás el primero y para ese día yo sabré a quien quiero –Sakura sonrió, sintió algo de alivio al sentir que sería aceptada por alguien si alguna vez se enteraban de lo que había sufrido en ese camerino, además que para ella no era una promesa que le costará trabajo hacer… para ser sincera desde que supo lo que pasa con un hombre y una mujer en una recamara (gracias a su clase de biología impartida por Jiraya) en su mente la duda de que se sentiría y con quien le gustaría que pasase le había dado vueltas en la cabeza

_**Fin del flash back**_

Cuando termino el beso de Sakura con Sai las lágrimas no paraban, el sentimiento de traición un una promesa rota no la dejaba respirar, aun cuando sabía que esa promesa ya no tenía valor, por todas las circunstancias en las que cada uno se encontraba y porque ahora ya no debían ser amigos y mucho menos "algo más"

-… perdón Itachi…- Sakura susurró, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para Sai (itachi) que se detuvo para ver su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, al verla de esa forma sentía ira, ira contra él por haber prometido que siempre la protegería, poco a poco antiguos recuerdos llegaban a la mente de itachi, aunque no el mismo que Sakura tenía en mente, además de sentir ira por que estando con Sai se acordaba de Itachi y no en una situación cualquiera, para desquitar su ira la beso nuevamente saboreando sus labios y su sangre en una combinación perfecta de dulzura y amargura.

-Sai…-lo separó un poco –Espera… escuchaste eso…- A él no le importó y la volvió a besar mientras acariciaba su vientre y sus senos

-Sai basta! Escucha… algo se acerca…- sakura estaba tomando medidas desesperadas para zafarse de esa situación y se le ocurrió pensar en la bestia

-Sakura ese es un truco muy sucio- la miro con ojos de pistola, pero justo en ese momento se escuchó un rugido y un sonido de árboles cayendo

-Se acerca- Sakura se puso de pie y corrió a la tienda para ponerse una nueva camisa y recoger sus armas

-¡Sakura sal de ahí!- Escuchó a Sai gritar y diviso una sombra de un aguijón en el techo de su casa de campaña

De no ser por que Sai había desviado el aguijón habría quedado ensartada, junto con su casa, Sai sacaba a sus bestias de tinta que eran sumamente letales en otras circunstancias, pero justo ahora Sai parecía tener problemas con sus propias técnicas, Sakura al notar eso también tomo su lugar en la batalla, ambos pelearon bien, iban ganando, al menos eso pensaba Sakura, hasta que un descuido la hiso caer y caer en una nube de venenoso que había lanzado la fiera de sus colmillos, no veía ni oía nada, sus sentidos se estaban confundiendo, a lo lejos Sai la veía arrastrarse entre la cortina de veneno, lanzó una kunai hacia Sakura para arrastrarla al manantial, dio justo en el blanco (no por nada era un ambu con dobles y hasta triples misiones en una sola), sakura cayó en el manantial y Sai por fin pudo acercarse a la bestia, le enterró un Kunai entre los ojos y la bestia se retorció, un chorro de sangre salió de su cabeza del moustro y se golpeó contra los árboles, Sai salió volando y quedo casi inconsciente, el aguijón lo había picado y estaba paralizado por él dolor, solo veía y medio escuchaba, a lo lejos vio a Sakura preparándose para un ataque frontal, Enterró su kuinai en el brazó donde el aguijo le había picado y saco el veneno junto con una buena cantidad de sangre, también se preparó para el último ataque y solo una vez más vio a sakura concentrarse, antes de que una nube de humo deshiciera el jutsu que lo mantenía como Sai, Sakura no se dio cuenta de ello y juntos atacarón juntos a la bestia, un rio de sangre fue lo último que la bestia recordaría, ambos cruzaron sus miradas…

Itachi vio a una cansada Sakura y también notó como su sonrisa de vitoria adornada con unas gotas de sangre se transformaba en una línea de confusión y sus ojos se volvían a todos los lugares como buscando y aterrándose de encontrar o de haber perdido algo

Sakura se quedó confundida al ver un rostro familiar pero no "grato" con el mangekiu activado y una mata de cabello largo y obscuro caer en la espalda, ocupando el lugar de Sai ella estaba segura que estaba peleando codo a codo con Sai… no con "él"… busco a Sai con la mirada pero el único que estaba ahí era "Él", Sakura intento ponerse en posición de batalla pero todo le daba vueltas, también estaba muy débil, sentía como le faltaban fuerzas en las piernas, el ruido se hacia cada vez más confuso, sintió como ese hombre la sostenía en brazos y su cabelló tocaba sus mejillas haciéndole un leve cosquilleo… parecía que ese hombre le gritaba su nombre… pero ya no estaba tan consiente ni tenia fuerzas… finalmente todo se obscureció.

* * *

Fin ... espero que les haya gustado :)

el siguiente capitulo espero que no se tarde tanto...

bye 3

**Itachi es SEXI! 3**


	16. Reporte y descanso

dedicado a todos ustesdes mis querid s lectores que son fieles a esta pobre escritora y esta historia que esta a punto y coma de terminar... los amo

* * *

CAPITULO 16

REPORTE Y DESCANSO…

Sakura no estaba segura de lo que había visto antes de desmayarse…esos ojos rojos, ese cabello largo, la sonrisa de medio lado atenta, escalofriante… tan única solo pertenecía a una persona en todo el mundo… esa persona con la que había vivido tanto en tan poco tiempo (poco tiempo en su perspectiva) esa persona con la cual quería vivir todo pero con la que sabía que jamás podría ser…

Sakura empezó a abrir los ojos y lo único que vio fue una tela que le impedía ver el cielo, sintió una sábana sobre ella yal enderezarse sintió el aire fresco que se colaba por el cierre de la entrada a la casa de campaña de Sai, al salir todo se veía de lo más normal Sai estaba ahí junto a la fogata calentando lo que ella supondría es el desayuno.

-Vaya por fin te despiertas, pensé que tardarías más pero ya que estas consciente ven a comer –Sai parecía estar bien… con rasguños, moretones y unas cuantas vendas… él parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que anoche había "alguien más" en el bosque

-hai- Sakura se limitó a contestar, el shock no había pasado aun:

_-cómo es posible que justo cuando siento que podría ser mi último momento con vida la única persona que recuerde e incluso me aventura a imaginar ver fuera "el" por qué tenía que ser "el" y no Naruto o mejor Sai con el deje de luchar por no ser de nadie y estaba a punto de ceder mi virginidad, con Sai que ha sido un importante apoyo desde que Naruto desapareció, el aun cuando sabe que no lo quiero como hombre me cuida, a su manera… pero al final muestra interés en mí y me anima … no de la forma más ortodoxa que se esperaría de un amigo pero me recuerda que tengo que cuidar de mi …¿Por qué tuve que recordarte Itachi-san…Itachi…? _

-Sakura…- La voz de su amigo la saco de sus pensamientos –Sakura ¿Estas bien? … estas pálida y demasiado distraída… ¿no te enfermaste verdad? –Parecía que Sai no estaba ni enterado de la supuesta presencia de Itachi… por lo tanto Sakura se convenció a si misma que solo había sido producto de su imaginación

-No te preocupes solo es cansancio…pero lo importante es el tipo de bestia que enfrentamos anoche... era fuerte tenía algo que me llamo la atención porque es algo que conozco pero a la vez creo que es imposible que una bestia o cualquier persona pueda obtener- Sakura decidió cambiar el tema de conversación antes de que Sai pensara que estaba loca y la llevara al manicomio o peor que le dejara de hablar y la ignorara completamente

-Si… yo también lo note- (Itachi sabía que lo había visto Sakura anoche e intuía que su actitud estaba ligada a eso pero prefirió no tocar el tema… por ahora)

-No estoy segura … pero ese chacra se parecía al del kyubi-

-no lo dudes, yo estoy seguro que es el del kyubi, por eso es necesario que volvamos a konoha ahora la bestia es asunto directo de konoha y por eso es que también tenemos que llevarnos el cadáver de la bestia-

-hai, entonces empezaré a recoger –

-Bien entonces yo iré con los demás ninjas e informare que la bestia ha sido vencida y que no loa llevaremos, en cuanto regrese partiremos – Sai desapareció entre las sombras de los árboles

Sakura intento mantener su mente ocupada mientras recogía, ya que el tan solo recuerdo de esos ojos antes de desmayarse hacían que una lagrima involuntario brotara de sus ojos y si permitía detenerse en algo sabría que los recuerdos y el profundo dolor que había ocultado por tanto tiempo la terminarían tumbando completamente en la depresión y este no era el mejor momento para sentirse así.

Mientras tanto en la junta de los aliados Sai tenía algo de problemas para convencer a los demás ninjas de reclamar a la bestia como patrimonio para konoha además de que empezaba a existir cierta desconfianza ya que si pertenecía a ellos seguramente es porque ellos la habían creado, pero al final… por alguna extraña razón (en realidad los torturo) dejaron que se llevara a la bestia o lo que quedaba de ella.

Antes de regresar con Sakura, decidió que tenía que hablar con su compañero Kisame para informar a Pain.

-Kisame-

-hai ¿Cómo te va Itachi, te estas divirtiendo?-

-por supuesto, más de lo que pensé, pero no te hablo para contarte eso… necesito que le informes a Pain algo…-

-Se escucha muy interesante el asunto dime ¿de qué se trata?…-

-Konoha tiene en su poder el cadáver de una bestia muy interesante, con un poder idéntico en tipo al del kyubi, aunque un poco menos intenso si de poder hablamos, el responsable de una bestia así aún es anónimo, de lo que estoy seguro es que es un ninja con un poder similar al de Orochimaru o con una mente tan enfermiza en la ciencia como Kabuto pero no estoy seguro que ellos sean los responsables ya que lo encontré en una zona que esta fuera de los lugares que frecuentan, por lo tanto seguiré investigando más al respecto, por ahora solo infórmale y que esté listo para enfrentar a Konoha en cualquier momento de ser necesario…-Itachi cambio a un tono de voz un poco más sombrío y prosiguió- Kisame recuerda que Pain por ningún motivo debe saber que yo estoy en Konoha te dejo el recado y la excusa de mi ausencia en tus manos-

-no te preocupes Itachi ya tengo en mente todo entregare tu mensaje- Kisame a pesar de estar en el bando de "los malos o enemigos públicos" tenía algo de lealtad a su grupo y sobre todo a Itachi, quien a pesar de su corta edad (comparada con la de Kisame) daba mucho más miedo que el mismo Kisame (percepción de Kisame) y le respetaba por poseer un gran poder

La sombra de Kisame desapareció e Itachi procedió a regresar con su disfraz de Sai con Sakura…

En otro lugar del bosque

_-cómo es posible que Sai tarde tanto ya pasaron varios ninjas con los que se supone tenia una junta… que lo estará demorando tanto, si tarda más… yo … yo… creo que no podré soportar más mis pensamientos, los recuerdos… a él …-_

Por fin a lo lejos diviso entre las Sombras a Sai, su mente se empezó a tranquilizar, al tenerlo junto a ella por lo menos estaría un poco más ocupada defendiéndose de sus propuestas indecorosas o cediendo… jugando y riñendo, pero haciendo algo que la mantuviera en la realidad.

-Sakura ya está todo listo vámonos-

-hai- Tomó las cosas que ya había guardado mientras Sai revisaba que el sello con el que trasportaría a la bestia como tinta en un pergamino estuviera completo

-Vaya pensé que tendríamos que arrastrar esta bestia todo el camino hasta Konoha-

-no te ilusiones Sakura, tendremos que apresurarnos y llegar hoy mismo a Konoha , esta técnica es muy útil pero tengo que utilizar todo mi chacra para mantener el sello, así que tenemos que darnos prisa o de otra forma tendrás que cargar dos cadáveres- Sai no perdía la ocasión para jugar con Sakura, así que la tomo del mentón y planto un beso en su mejilla y la mitad de sus labios.

-entonces será mejor que partamos- Sakura no tomo importancia a lo sucedido… para ser honesta su mente no estaba conectada a su cuerpo, por lo tanto no había sentido nada, Sai por su lado se molestó… esperaba al menos un empujón o una queja pero nada llego. Por ahora ya no intentaría más cosas ya que de verdad tenía que enfocarse en mantener el sello y estar vivo.

Durante el camino no hubo conversación, albos se sentían inquietos, pero lo mejor era continuar, solo pararon una vez en el camino para comer y recuperar el aliento, después continuaron su recorrido, al llegar a la aldea, fueron directamente con la Godaime

-Sakura, Sai… que bueno que han regresado-

-hai-

-Godaime traemos a la bestia en este pergamino… el sello esta por romperse por eso es importante que lo lleve a un lugar seguro, además recomiendo que la existencia de este cadáver en Konoha sea confidencial, ya que ese cadáver es prueba de que alguien está jugando con un poder que puede representar un gran peligro, no solo para Konoha sino para todas las aldeas vecinas e incluso más si no se controla su poder- el tono de voz que Sai utilizaba había cambiado completamente, no estaba bromeando con lo que decía y eso a la Godaime la puso más ansiosa por saber de qué se trataba.

-entonces quiero más detalles Sai- la pregunta fue directa… aunque en realidad quería decir Itachi para que entendiera que también era como una amenaza.

-el cadáver que traemos es de la bestia con la que me enfrente con anterioridad…-Tsunade sintió un choque eléctrico recorriendo su espalda, ya que significaba que esa bestia fue la responsable de la muerte del verdadero Sai- si embargo en lo que yo me enfocaría seria en estudiar su fuente del chacra ya que es el mismo que el del Kyubi-

-¡no! ¡Eso no puede ser posible!- en escritorio de la Godaime retuvo fuertemente

-es cierto Tsunade-sama, tanto Sai como yo conocemos el chacra del Kyubi y estamos completamente seguros de que es el mismo que el de la bestia, ahora entiende por qué le recomienda Sai que lo oculte al mayor número de personas posibles…Tsunade-sama…-

-bien… ese es un buen punto, entonces por ahora será un secreto para todos… (_Incluyendo a esos fastidiosos ansíanos_) ¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber?-

-no eso es todo- Sai se apresuró a contestar, y aunque era cierto, Sakura sintió que Sai tenía prisa de irse

-entonces retírense-

-hai- ambos jóvenes salieron de la oficina

Ahora que la misión había terminado, Sakura tenía que reconsiderar seguir viviendo con Sai o regresar a vivir a su casa completamente sola… ella no se sentía muy cómoda… pensando en el incidente en el bosque… tanto la visión de Itachi como la actitud de Sai antes de que la bestia apareciera

-Sakura…- Sai se detuvo enfrente de ella y la miro directamente a los ojos –yo entiendo que te sientas incomoda si vivieras en mi casa después de lo que casi pasa en el bosque… está bien si no quieres regresar a mi casa, enserio lo entiendo… perdón…-Itachi no sabía claramente por qué estaba actuando tan "bien", si lo que en realidad quería era terminar lo que comenzó

-Sai… no te preocupes… en realidad no me hiciste "tanto" daño, se cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mí y me gustaría corresponderte…-Itachi se sentía extraño… le gustaba lo que escuchaba porque quería decir que no tardaría poco en hacerla suya, sin embargo ella a quien veía era a Sai no a él…-pero ahora necesito tiempo…así… así que me iré a mi casa… pero prometo que en cuanto esté lista para hablar y aceptar tus sentimientos iré a tu casa y te contare todo- Sakura solo se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después caminó en dirección a su casa

Itachi se quedó parado esperando verla desaparecer en la esquina, y después se fue a casa (casa de Sai) por ahora no tenía caso forzar nada, además no tenía fuerzas, su chacra y su cuerpo estaban muy débiles, había tenido que soportar el sello del pergamino, la técnica de disfraz y una batalla que lo había dejado muy cansado. Cuando llego cerró perfectamente bien la puerta y se aseguró que absolutamente nadie de afuera lo pudiera ver, se liberó del jutsu de trasformación y se durmió plácidamente en la cama.

* * *

bien este debo confesar que no es de mis capitulos favoritos... pero todo tiene un porque

recuerden ITACHI ES SEXI!

escribanme Reviews sus comentarios son importantes


End file.
